Sympathy for the Devil
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: Rin is a demon hunter who is forced to live amongst enemies in order to accomplish a mission. While doing so, she finds out that the world is not quite how she orginally figured. Nonlemon Version
1. Chapter One

Sympathy for the Devil  
Devon Masterson

"O-Rin Ishii," a voice boomed in the seemingly void that nearly surrounded her. Rin stood in a single column of light amongst the darkness. The situation seemed to be an exact metaphor for her life. Ever since the event that took place 15 years ago, she had been cut off from everyone. Only Pater understood. Pater, her savior, saved her and raised her in the way. She was the top demon hunter because of his lessons and now the council was trying to take that from her. "Please explain to the council why humans were found amongst the demon remains and why you did not wait for your fellow hunters to assist you. Choose your words carefully."

Rin's dark eyes stared into oblivion emotionlessly. "I arrived at the rendezvous point early and waited for my team. At that time I was attacked by several demons, after sensing their capabilities I knew that I did not need my team to finish the vermin off so I proceeded to handle the situation myself. While in the middle of battle, several humans appeared and assisted the demons. I dealt with them accordingly."

"Did it occur to you that maybe the humans did not have a full grasp of the situation or were controlled?" one of the council members asked. "Why not put them down without killing?"

Rin's anger gripped her for a moment as she balled her fists. "They were assisting demons and in my opinion any human that does so deserves the same fate as the vermin and if they were being controlled then I have done my duty by freeing them. They will never be used a tool of the devils again."

"That kind of lunacy makes us sound just like them," another member replied.

"Out of due respect, you are entitled to your own opinion as am I?" Rin stood straight and prepared for their decision.

"Rin, please wait outside for our decision." Rin sighed inwardly, a familiar voice. She did have a friend in the council, her Pater. There was nothing else to do but to wait. He would do all he could to make them see that she lived for the demon hunter clan and that she did only what she felt was right. Pater understood that there were those on the council and in the lower ranks who hearts were beginning to soften towards demons. Those who were losing faith needed to be reminded that the demons were evil and always would be evil. All they lived for were destruction and thing only stopping them was the demon hunter clan.

"Yes." She balled her right fist and placed it sideways over her heart in salute. She would leave this in Pater's hands. Rin looked sideways before turning on her heel and following the roaming spot light towards the exit. Whatever their decision she would not stop...she did not want to give up the only family she had left, but she could not let innocents continue to die at the hands of demon filth.

Large, ornate, stone doors closed loudly behind her as she stood outside the council chambers. Loneliness enveloped her as she stood alone with only the company of armed escorts. They were to make sure that she stayed around to hear whatever decision was made. They were no threat; she could easy take them down. She was the top hunter after all, the youngest to ever have a command and the first female. Naturally she would be brave, she would accept the council's decision, however; there was a difference between accepting a decision and rolling over. Submission was not a choice.

Time passed by slowly and it was all that Rin could do to not beat on the great doors and demand an answer. She was about to do just that when she a familiar face joined her in the dimness of the hallway. Pater motioned towards the guards to leave them alone. "What was their decision?"

"You have been suspended," he replied looking at her tenderly. "I had to heavily pull on my rank for you not be killed or ousted. You did as I would have in your place and I am proud of you. Times are changing, my Rin, and I will need you by my side when they do." Rin nodded. Pater opened his arms and pulled his foster daughter into them. She had grown so much and so powerful, he was confident she would handle things well if ever something happened to him. "I have told the council that you will be going on a sabbatical to regain your focus." Rin opened her mouth to protest, but Pater continued. "No, little one, there is more. I want you to look into something while you are away. There is a strong demon lord that lives in the heart of Tokyo who is up to the worst kinds of evil. When we are focused on our purpose again, he will be strong obstacle. I want you to take care of him now and any consorts he has human and demon alike. I do not want our enemies rising up later to strike us down."

Rin nodded. She had a new mission. Pater trusted her. He would work the politics of the demon hunters, sway them back to the old way and she would take care of the only thing standing in their way. "Yes, Pater." She pushed him away and saluted him.

Brown eyes smiled in pride. Rin did turn out well despite her tragic beginnings. "You must leave to night. The demon lord you seek is clever. It may take you time to get close and discover all of his going-ons, when we are ready to strike, I will send you word. Do not report to me while you were gone. I do not want the demon lord to suspect you in anyway. Now go and be careful, O-Rin. I have given you my name, raised you as my own, and trained you well, do not dishonor our family."

"I will not bring shame upon our family." She stared into intense brown eyes. She refused to let him down. "Goodbye, Pater." He nodded and both turned to leave.

"I know you won't disappoint me," Pater said lowly.

1-1-1

Amber eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What are you doing, Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha looked thoughtfully for a moment then stretched out further on the plush white wrap around couch. "Just checking out the VIP suite." He yawned as a thought of getting a mid afternoon nap started to creep into his mind.

An eyebrow rose slightly. "Does it meet with your approval?" he asked in sarcastic curiosity. It was sarcastic in that the couch was staying where it was and he did not care whether his brother was comfortable, but curious as to whether his customers would be comfortable and therefore by more drinks. This night club was to be like all his other properties, a success despite the fact that this was a mixed club.

Inu Yasha sat up and gave him the thumbs up. "I know you don't care what I think, I am a lunatic." He crossed his arms. His feelings were still bruised from the earlier conversation some months ago…

_"So this is the new place?" Inu Yasha smirked as he looked around the two story building. It was obvious that it was a converted warehouse. Some remodeling and it would be the perfect place. Sesshomaru was good at turning nothing into something. In fact he was a genius, though Inu Yasha would never tell him that. Inu Yasha was still reeling from the fact that he and Sesshomoru saw each other on the regular basis and did not cross swords immediately. It had been over a hundred years and he still couldn't get used it, though Sesshomoru was always and would continue to be a jerk._

"Yes." Amber eyes surveyed the surroundings with confidence. "This will be my latest premises."

A white eyebrow rose mischievously. "So you're making this a club for humans? Going soft?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. " Again, Inu Yasha, you do not have all of the information. This club will be mixed club. I find that the more I widen the market, the more successful I become learn this and do not question me again."  
  
_"Whatever," Inu Yasha mumbled. Sesshomoru was such an ass. Who did he think he was? He would change the subject. He promised his mate that he would not come home looking like he was on the wrong end of an accident. Of course the only consolation he had when he and Sesshomaru fought, was the fact that Sesshomaru looked disheveled too (for him anyway). A promise was a promise and he did not want to sleep on the couch tonight. "So what are you going to call this place?"_

An eyebrow rose slightly. One would think that it was out of mischief or out of arrogance. "The Lunatic."

Inu Yasha laughed. He could barely contain himself. Sesshomaru had finally gone off the deep end and he was going to get a front row seat. _"What kind of name is that?"_

"I find it suitable given the clientele that it will receive." Sesshomaru stared at his younger brother determined not to show even the slightest bit of amusement, the fool had been growing on him the last hundred years. He and Inu Yasha were the last inuyoukai left, it was only appropriate to tolerate him.

The demon lord watched as his younger brother continued to laugh with a lack of dignity and decorum. Inu Yasha, though mated and an expectant father, was still nothing more than a pup himself. He had so much more to learn. "It's appropriate that you find it amusing since I have named my establishment after you."

Inu Yasha stopped immediately. He could not have heard right. "What?" he growled. He balled his fist.

"I do not have time for this today, Inu Yasha, and you have that insipid promise that you made to your mate." Sesshomaru walked away. "Perhaps tomorrow."

_  
"I hope you do not expect me to run this place." He crossed his arms growling inwardly._

"You will be head of security," Sesshomaru stated. "For this business venture, I will need someone to govern as I would."

"I guess it would take an ass to work for an ass," Inu Yasha grunted.

_A brief smirk graced Sesshomoru's noble features. "You work for me," he said before exiting the building._

To Be Continued…

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	2. Chapter Two

Sympathy for the Devil  
Devon Masterson  
Chapter Two

"Wake up, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha sat up and yawned. The couch really was comfortable. It would be perfect like everything else that Sesshomoru did...jerk. He was not a lunatic. "I'm up." He stretched then shifted the subject. "So have you found someone to govern as you would, yet?" he asked doing an imitation of Sesshomoru.

A look of amused annoyance passed over Sesshomoru's features for a nanosecond. "I am still searching for someone suitable, yes. This is a new a business venture, I will oversee it personally until someone is found." Sesshomoru looked down at his watch. "Don't you have a previous engagement, Inu Yasha?"

The smug look that Inu Yasha had been wearing flew from his face as he realized that he was suppose to meet Kagome and Ryoko for lunch. "She's going to kill me," he muttered under his breath as he stood to his feet.

Sesshomoru shook his head. "I do not understand why you let a female control you and a human one at that."

"Kagome doesn't control me," Inu Yasha snapped. "I just don't want to disappoint, Ryoko, it's not everyday that we eat lunch together. She loves going to park..."

"Spare me the domestic details of your life," Sesshomoru interrupted. "Other than carrying on my bloodline and the occasional tryst, females serve no purpose to me with the added exception of employment."

Inu Yasha shook his head. "No woman in her right mind would mate with you in anyway." He placed a baseball cap gingerly on his head.

"There is always that possibility," he replied simply. "I will see you tonight, if you are still alive."

"Whatever." Inu Yasha left the club and sighed he needed to hurry or he would be in the fabled doghouse.

2-2-2

_"There is definitely a strong demonic presence here,"_ Rin observed as she strolled through the park. This was her first day in town an already she was hot on the trail of the demon lord. Upon arriving in the vicinity of the city, she felt many auras but only a few of them seemed strong enough to be upper level demons. Pater was wise in suggesting that she go under cover there was no way she could handle so many powerful demons. The collective demon hunter clan would have to be unified to handle this problem. She would follow his instructions to the letter; she only wished she had more information. Nothing was really known about this demon lord, but he clearly powerful. That much could be felt, there were two strong auras, but one of them was clearly stronger and she was to get as close as possible to it.

_"First, I need to hit the hot spots to see…_" her thoughts trailed. A demon aura and a holy aura were coming towards her. "Exorcism?" she wondered aloud as she looked around. Perhaps she could be of assistance. Without thinking she ran towards the direction of aura, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. "It's close."

"Excuse me, do you have the time?" A gentle voice asked.

Rin turned around and saw smiling, dark haired woman with a stroller. The woman had kind eyes. For a second instantaneous warmth filled Rin's heart, when she felt it. _"Abomination. Her child is a demon."_

"Are you okay?" the woman asked. She took a step forward and put her hand to the Rin's forehead. Rin stepped back quickly as though the woman's touch would contaminate her. "I am not going to hurt you, but you do look pale. Are you new to Tokyo?"

Rin nodded her head. "I just got in today."

"Oh, welcome to Tokyo. My name is Kagome Tensaiga and this is my daughter Ryoko." She motioned to the small child dozing lightly. Rin peered into the stroller from a distance. Tufts of black hair stuck out from underneath a little knit cap and little eyes opened to reveal bright violet orbs. The baby was beautiful and for a second won Rin over until she reminded herself that the child was a living reminder of everything she had been fighting against. "Ooh she likes you. She usually pretends to be asleep whenever I take her somewhere she doesn't like, she takes after her father." She added the last part lowly though she was proud of both her mate and her child. "Would you like to hold her?"

Rin shook her head violently. No matter how cute the child looked, it was a demon and it deserved to die. There was no point in getting close to either of them. "I am no good with children."

Kagome laughed at Rin's discomfort mistaking it for nervousness as she picked up Ryoko. "Don't worry; she's just like a human baby just a little stronger."

_"So she knows I know. She's more astute then I gave her credit for."_ Rin shook her head again. "No, I…"

Kagome smiled and handed Ryoko to Rin. A look of shock fluttered across Rin's face. She was holding a demon child. Up until now, she was barely aware that they started out as children and now she was holding one. It was snuggling in her arms and no trying to kill her. _"Focus, Rin! This is a trick. Obviously this miko is being controlled, the only things she's good for now is a tool to get to the demon lord."_

"See, she does like you," Kagome smiled.

"Rin. My name is Rin," the demon hunter said lowly as she stared at the small child in her arms staring back at her in fascination. She was melting…for now. She did have to keep up appearances.

Kagome looked up quickly then smiled to Rin. "I'll be right back." She hurried off towards a silver-haired man stalking towards them.

Rin looked shocked for a moment. The woman was actually going to leave her baby in the hands of a stranger? Rin shook her head then stared into violet orbs. "You maybe cute but you're still an abomination. I'll have to keep an eye on you." She stroked the baby's chin almost affectionately then smiled as Ryoko giggled causing Rin to sigh. Already she was being broken by the weakest of demons, the cuteness of a child. Having never encountered any actual demon children, she never figured she would show any type of weakness that would be a problem when the time came.

"Rin, this is my mate Inu Yasha," Kagome greeted. Rin merely nodded towards him. His demon aura was quite strong.

"Hmm," Inu Yasha grunted. His amber eyes narrowed. He did not like this at all. He did not want this woman anywhere near Kagome or Ryoko. There was something about her that stirred his defenses and Kagome could tell as well otherwise she would not have tried to cut him off at the pass. And what was that woman doing hold his pup. "You have something of mine."

Rin immediately handed Ryoko to him. She tried not to narrow her eyes in disgust. A demon and a human in unholy matrimony with a mix breed child…. all the cuteness in the world would not change the fact that this would not continue. Pater would agree with her that. The very thought of taking up with a demon brought about a sour taste in her mouth. Who knew what his true form was! Sure, he may stand in front of her looking handsome but it could be a whole other ball game once a battle began.

It was time to break the ice. "So, Rin, where are you staying in Tokyo?" Kagome asked.

"The plaza hotel for now until I can find a job and then more suitable arrangements," she answered.

"We know someone looking for help. Who knows, you might work out." Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. "Stop by right before opening."

Rin took the card never taking her eyes off Inu Yasha then glanced at it. "Thank you."

"Well we have to be going now, come on, Inu Yasha." Kagome took Ryoko from him and laid her in the stroller before dragging him away. Never once did he take his eyes off of Rin.

"Rude too, but what can I expect from a demon," Rin commented to herself then turned in the opposite direction. Part of her was worried. This was an obvious trap; Kagome knew that she was knowledgeable about demons. Most people often ignored their existence, even though they were amongst them attempting to pass themselves as human. They were the causes of some the most vile crimes in the city. Her family had been killed by them and she would have died too, if not for Pater. "Trap or not this will be night that will not be forgotten."

To Be Continued…

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	3. Chapter Three

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Three

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

AN: Need a Beta Reader, any takers? And yes, I know the .com is missing from my e-mail addy. I did that way so it would show up on 

Rin took a deep breath as made her way through the crowd starting to form a line to get inside The Lunatic. Youkai disguised as humans and actual humans were every where all trying to get inside. This place was not what she expected. She had expected a deserted spot perfect for a show down or at least something less involved. There was no way she would be able to explain or prevent so many losses. Surely not every human there knew what they were getting into. She would be on guard just in case, demons had no honor.

High above the club, Inu Yasha and Sesshomoru looked down. "I am not impressed, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha shook his head. "There's something about her that I just don't like."

"And did you mate have anything to say about her?"

"Kagome seems fine, but she knows more than she's telling." Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes. "I just know that..." his sentence trailed as he heard the door to the roof exit closed. He balled his fist annoyed. "I hope she gets you first," he mumbled then turned to leave as well.

Rin took a deep breath to gather her confidence. This was not the first time she had worked without back up and it would not be the last. She had to remain confident. Demons were no more than animals and they would strike for sure if she showed any type of apprehension. Failure was not an option; she had to maintain her family's honor, Pater's honor. Of course there was also a possibility that this was not a trap after all and this was a legit establishment, as legitimate as it could possibly be being managed by a demon. "I am here to see Sesshomoru Tensaiga," Rin announced to the burly looking demon bouncer guarding the door.

"Who isn't here to see him?" the guard grumbled. "Get in line and wait to drop your panties with the other wenches." He crossed his arms and dismissed the woman in front of him.

A dark eyebrow arched in shock. "Wench!?" Rin nearly shrieked in disbelief then turned her back to guard. Never in her life had she ever been disrespected in such a manner. The implication that she was some sort of groupie and did not have any real business never entered her mind a possible scenario. Dark eyes narrowed, the temptation was strong to teach him a little lesson, but she would have forego the impulse and settle on a less trivial vindication. She quickly brought up her fist in a reverse punch, breaking the bouncer's nose.

He held his bleeding nose as tears sprang to his eyes. "You, bitch," he growled. Some of the people standing in line applauded while other merely stared in shock.

Rin merely stared at him. "Don't press you luck any further," she said simply before walking around him and entering the club. Inside she saw a dimly multileveled interior all designed in shades of white. One would not think of white as having shades at least not until they laid eyes upon this establishment. Silver, bone, pearl, cream, alabaster, frost, egg shell, antique, lily, and snow were just a few of the shades that caught the eye. Striking contrast colors were used as accessories to marry the motif. There was a sterile elegance about it, but she had to admit if she was the social type this would be the kind of place she would like to spend her time. _"He has taste, I will give him that,"_ she thought as she watched the staff set up in preparation for opening.

A strong aura approached her suddenly causing her to turn around, her breath caught in her throat as she stood in front of a tall silver haired man with striking amber eyes. A slight flush brushed her cheeks being in the presence of someone so beautiful then her eyes narrowed. _"So it is true, the devil is a being beautiful being of light,"_ she mused inwardly. She was unable to tear her eyes off of him. This was her mark she was to know everything about him what he thought, what he ate, how he moved so gracefully…

"Will you continue stand there staring like an immature school girl or do you have business?" Sessshomoru gauged the woman's expression and was quite amused to see anger flitter across her face just before disappearing behind stoicism. It was obvious by her mannerism that this was not natural but practiced and it only made him more curious.

"I am looking Sesshomoru Tensaiga," Rin replied.

"You have found him. State your business."

"I was under the impression from Kagome that you are looking for help with your establishment." Rin balled her fist absently.

"That is true. I am looking for someone to manage this night club." A silver eyebrow arched slightly as he tried to read her expression. He was not sure what to make of her, but he would not take her presence lightly. Inu Yasha was correct, though he would never admit it; there was something about her that was not quite right. His interest was piqued. "You will start right now."

Rin's eyes widened. "You want me to manage this club. You know nothing of my qualifications…"

"I have seen how you handled the bouncer at the door." Sesshomoru took as step forward so that he now stood close to Rin. He could see the flush return to her cheeks. "That incident showed me several things, one that I need to speak to Inu Yasha in his choices in staff, two that you demand respect, and three that you will accomplish your goals in the face of adversity. This makes you suitable at this time."

"When I was given your card, I thought…"

"Perhaps you should cease in thinking and only do as you are told, woman." Sesshomoru turned to leave. "You only fifteen minutes to familiarize yourself with the staff so I suggest that you follow me. The more intimate details we will discuss later."

Dark eyes narrowed in annoyance as she followed behind him. He just dismissed her as though she was some sort of child and here she was going along with it. _"The mission. I have to get close to him for the mission. I am doing this for the mission. I am…going to snap his neck!...the mission…"_ Arrogant, egotistical, sexist, and whole bunch of negative adjectives formed in her mind to describe him. Ooh she hated him already. "My name is O-Rin, not woman," she said sternly to his back, "Man."

Twice that night amusement flittered across is icy features though Rin did not see it either time. "I will not tolerate disrespect, O-Rin," he said simply.

"Neither will I," she replied as continued following him the rest of the way in silence.

3-3-3

Kagura sat high above in the VIP section the dancing and mingling smiling. The club was an instant hit. It was like everything else Sesshomoru ever touched pure gold. He was absolutely brilliant. She shifted comfortably in her chair. Everything about this club screamed panache and elegance, it was almost like the edifice and all of its articles were a part of him. By enjoying them, she was almost enjoying him.

Crimson eyes brightened as she spotted the very inspiration of her thoughts walking down below. She had hardly seen him the entire night. He was still avoiding obviously. She did not know why he tried to fight it. The only one that could possible suit him was her, no other female had a chance. Of course she made it obvious that no others should try, however the frustrating fact was Sesshomoru did not seem interested in the attention of women. Kagura knew of a few occasions when Sesshomoru did privately entertain. In fact she had the pleasure a few times, which was something no other woman could claim. Perhaps that is why she laid some heavily claims on him or whether she fell in love with him did not matter. He was going to be all hers and all of the glory that went with it.

"It's only a matter of time, Sesshomoru," she declared lowly. "You have to take a mate sometime and you only have to realize that the perfect one is me."

"Would you like a glass of champagne?" A waitress asked offering her tray to Kagura.

Kagura took a long frosted stemmed glass. The Lunatic was written in elegant Squire Script on the glass; even the napkins had the club name on them. A smile graced her face thinking about how so few details got past Sesshomoru. He obviously spared no expense. The least she could do is personally congratulate him on his good taste. Perhaps he would like to celebrate with her tonight.

"You're welcome ma'am," the waitress replied as Kagura waved her off. She turned to leave slightly annoyed to be dismissed in such a way; it was a part of the job.

Kagura stood and walked to the elevator and pushed the down button. The elevator was another one of Sesshomoru's perks. The VIP area could be seen throughout the club, but was only accessible by a back stairwell and the VIP elevator. The VIP area was enclosed in glass to give the feeling of being set apart by those on in the inside and the feeling of envy by those below. "Only the best…" Kagura smirked as the doors closed.

Inu Yasha walked the second level of the club, everything looked good. _"Good thing we don't live together because there would be no living with him after tonight."_ He thought. A slight growl caught in throat as he saw Rin standing beside the bar talking to one the bartenders. He did not like have that woman around. When Sesshomoru announced that she would be managing the club, he nearly flipped. Not only did she break one of his bouncer's noses, but she just had a way about her. He did not trust her. First time she tried anything she was going to be put down. _"Sesshomoru has got be nuts or hard up."_

From across the level, Sesshomoru felt his nose twitch as though he needed to sneeze but ignored it. The club was a success, naturally, and would more than likely turn a profit within a few months like his other investments. There was only one unknown factor and that was his manager. Already she was performing beyond expectations, she commanded well like she was born to do so. He had been right to task her in this way. The staff seemed to have adjusted to her after a few hours in fact the only one who really seemed to have a problem with his choice were his personal assistant, Jaken and Inu Yasha. Neither of their opinions counted for anything so he was not worried.

Amber eyes searched for the current occupier of his thoughts. O-Rin was talking to one of the bartenders about something or another; he did not feel that he needed to be bothered with the details, that was what she was there for. However, he was interested in testing her character once again. "How are you faring on your first night out?" he asked as she dismissed the bartender.

"Considering, I only few minutes to acquaint myself, quite well," she answered.

"Did you expect otherwise?"

"Usually someone does not hire a total stranger of f the street to such a high position," Rin commented. "It was almost like you wanted to me to fail."

A silver eyebrow rose in annoyance. "I am neither held to the standards of common people nor do I govern by them. To imply my methods are uncouth would be to insult me. You'll do well to remember that, O-Rin," he said coldly.

Rin could herself crumble slightly under his glare, but held herself firm. The bastard was not going to give even an inch. "Insulting was not my intention," she said gritting her teeth.

"Gnashing your teeth is not sophisticated for a woman as attractive as you are, O-Rin."

Rin could feel her cheeks getting warm again. "Excuse me," she said brushing past him.

Sesshomoru grabbed her arm and pulled him to her. "I have not dismissed you."

Rin's eyes narrowed. "I do not need…"

"Sesshomoru," Kagura greeted as she walked up. Her crimson eyes bore holes into the embracing couple. Where did this woman…this human get off embracing her future mate.

Sesshomoru sighed lowly. It almost went unnoticed by Rin…almost. She looked towards the black haired demoness with crimson eyes. _"He's annoyed by her. Is she his girlfriend?"_ She pulled away from Sesshomoru's grip due to his distraction.

"I'll leave you to your girlfriend," Rin said moving away.

An uncharacteristic growl escaped Sesshomoru. "Kagura and I are not in a relationship."

"Of course we both know it's a matter of time," Kagura smiled wrapping her arms around Sesshomoru's arm. She glared at Rin with a look that clearly read 'he's mine, bitch stay away.'

Rin glared back at her for the sake of principle. "Enjoy," she turned to leave. "Tramp," she added softly.

To Be Continued…

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	4. Chapter Four

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Four

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

Rin sighed as she closed the door to hotel room behind her. She was exhausted. Being up all night had not been in her plans when she left fifteen hours ago to set out. "At least I have a job" she yawned as she kicked off her shoes. Her only saving grace was that she at least dressed somewhat appropriately for last night. She was a little too formal, but  
she would worry about that later. Sleep was of the utmost importance at this time not her wardrobe.

Sesshomoru was a slave driver. Not only did he insist that she stay an hour after The Lunatic closed, but he insisted on meeting with her going over changes that she was to make for the next night and other tasks he expected of her. Her eyebrow twitched when she thought about he would note how tired she looked and how she would have to pace herself in order to keep up with his tasks as he continued to drone on and bark out orders. He was doing it on purpose. She knew it was payback for leaving him with Kagura. A smile formed on her face as she remembered his helpless look, the only expression he showed her other than stoicism, icy bastard.

"Sleep, I am coming" she sighed pulling off her top. She climbed into bed. She would worry about the rest of clothes later. Sleep now! Euphoria filled her as she finally closed her eyes then anger as her eyes shot open. Someone was knocking on her door. Rin picked up her pillow and placed it on her head. Who ever it was could go to hell, she  
wasn't getting up.

The knocking ceased then yelling ensued. "Wake up, woman; I have a message from Lord Sesshomoru that is for your ears only. I will not leave or stop until you open this door and hear what I have to say" Jaken yelled through the door. Jaken frowned and scratched his head for a second. If he did not have to masquerade as a normal human, he would have brought out his staff of heads and burnt the door down by now. Angering Lord Sesshomoru, by disturbing the veil they had humanity under, was not worth it. He would just have to be more resourceful. "If you take too long woman, I will have this door opened and I will stand in you room…"

"What do you want you toad" Rin snapped as she opened the door.

Jaken gasped. Had she seen through his glimmer? He didn't quite know what to say, he would ignore it for now. "Lord Sesshomoru, asked me to relay a message."

"Well what does his holiness want now" Rin asked.

Jaken flinched slightly feeling her aura spark. This woman could be terrifying in her own right. "He says that see that you get the proper rest and be ready at seven thirty."

"Is that all" The level of her patience was surely being tested. If not for the fact that Sesshomoru was clearly too strong for her take along with Inu Yasha, she would have killed them both by now to be done with it. Pater was really asking her to do a lot. No wonder he sent her, others probably would have cracked by now. This was insane.

"Yes," he answered then frowned. "I don't like your impudence woman…" The door slammed leaving the short man sputtering in shock. "No manners," he fumed as he waddled down the hall. He had done his duty.

4-4-4

Kagome knocked on the door precisely at seven thirty as Sesshomoru requested of her. It was interesting. She was always requested to do something where as everyone else was told or ordered. Never look a gift horse in the mouth came to mind when ever she wondered why he a little more than civil with her. Understanding and Sesshomoru did not always go hand in hand, but it seemed she had the general idea.

The door opened. "Hi, Rin," Kagome greeted brightly

Rin's sour face softened seeing that it was Kagome and not another demon. Of course, the miko was demon consort but she was willing to compromise for now. "I thought it might be Jaken again," she said stepping out into the hall.

"He's a handful, I feel for you. Every time I see him I just want to smack him." Kagome chuckled thinking back to a couple of occasions when she did just that.

"I thought I was the only one," Rin snickered.

"I don't think there isn't anyone who doesn't feel that way, including Sesshomoru."

Hearing his name Rin sobered. "The way that toad pacifies his overgrown ego?"

"No one wants to hear how great they are all the time," Kagome replied. "Not even Sesshomoru."

"So did he send you to come see me?" Rin wrinkled her nose in dissatisfaction. "What is he up to?"

"I volunteered," Kagome corrected. "I know how Jaken can be sometimes. As for why I am here to take you to the operations meeting. There's one eight o'clock every day, one hour before the club opens. He wanted to make sure you there since this is your first one."

"Never misses a beat." Rin grabbed her purse. "Let's go before he has a conniption and send the toad after us."

Kagome shook her head and opened the door to leave. "Well he definitely takes some getting used to, Inu Yasha is related to him and he still hasn't figured Sesshomoru out yet." At the mention of Inu Yasha's name Rin tensed slightly which did not go unnoticed by Kagome. "You don't like demons do you? I noticed your behavior in at the park."

Rin flushed slightly. She had great underestimated Kagome's abilities. She would to be more careful in the future. "Let's just say, I haven't met one I liked."

"I can understand that," Kagome nodded. "Inu Yasha and Sesshomoru are probably not the most stunning examples either, but they are honorable."

"Hmm," was the only response that Rin trusted herself with replying. Demons were obviously a sore subject for her and would always be one. Her family was killed by demons.

"Just trust me," Kagome smiled.

4-4-4

Rin sighed inwardly sometime later as she observed her colleagues during he meeting. They all looked just as bored as she was, but it was a necessary evil. Even Sesshomoru had a slightly glassy look in his eyes as he listened and noted all of the observations that his people observed since the club opened. She was making notes as well but she finding it difficult not to yawn, Inu Yasha on the other hand, made no point to hide his boredom. His obvious yawning was making it more difficult for her to hide her own lethargy. Eight hours would be nice right about now.

"That will be enough for now, Jaken" Sesshomoru said standing. The demon was going to put them sleep with his endless observations. "I do not want our patrons waiting too long."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, however Sesshomoru noticed only Rin's sigh. An eyebrow rose. "Did you not get the proper rest, O-Rin"

A nerve was struck. "No, I did not, though I might have if you did not keep up half the morning as well." The room paused, some from utter shock, how dare this woman question Sesshomoru? Everyone else besides, Jaken, were merely curious to see how Rin would fair.

"So you blame me for you inadequacies" Sesshomoru asked.

An angry flush brushed her cheeks. He was such a dick. "No, but I do for keeping me up so late and then sending Jaken after me. One would think that you did that on purpose."

"Leave us." Sesshomoru continued to stare into Rin's eyes as everyone made their exits. Though he did not show, he was amused that Rin did not back down either and matched his stare. He was neither not about to lose this battle despite his amusement nor was he about to let everyone be a party to it. "What one thinks I may do or not do is not my concern. If I choose to keep you afterwards in order to inform you of the inner workings of my organization that is my prerogative." 

Rin narrowed her eyes. She could feel her cheeks warming again. This was pissing her off! The only way she could keep from acting like the metaphorical school girl having a crush on the senior, was to stay angry with him. Naturally that was easy; he seemed to have a knack for pushing her buttons with his arrogance. He was acting like she was some servant girl there to amuse him, but she wasn't. "Fine, then let me manage this club in the standard that you hold yourself to since any implications that your methods are uncouth would be an insult to you." A slight smile etched across her face as a silver eyebrow rose. Oh how she loved and hated it when he did that.

"I shall leave you to your own devices, but that does not mean that I will cease to correct you when you are in error." Sesshomoru walked away. A slight smirk formed on his lips at Rin's expression. She was shocked that he went only with her.

"What" She was dumbfounded. "What do you mean"

"Rin, you have more than adequately proven your mastery of the spoken language and I was not speaking in a foreign tongue." His back was still to her as he continued to move forward. She wanted a battle then so be it.

Rin ran her hands through her hair. "I didn't expect you to actually..." Sesshomoru opened the door and exited. "Asshole." She sat down on table fuming. Why was she letting him bother her in the first place? She was never in the habit of associating with demons before and now she knew why. They were irritating, arrogant, egotistical, and frigid and for some reason she was eager for her next battle with him. _"When this is over, I have got to start dating."_

To Be Continued…

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	5. Chapter Five

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Five

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

Kagura frowned as looked down from the VIP section. A finger circled the rim of her glass making a slight humming sound that further fed her agitation. For the life of she could not figure out why Sesshomoru hired that human bitch. Running a club was not all that difficult and she knew his tastes, why did he ask her to do it? She would have been more than happy to help him out and it would bring them closer, much closer.

She knew something had to be going on between the two of them. He had refused her when she offered herself to him the night of the grand opening. That had never happened before; the only thing that kept her going since she did not have him her marital grips yet, was the fact that she shared time with him some what regularly. She made sure for the past two years that when he was in the mood that she was the only one to satiate him. It was all a matter of time before he would wear down and mate her. She knew he would never have been so callous as to allow her near him when she was heat though she almost succeeded once. If not for Jaken, she would have had him in first the three months of their "two-year courtship."

This human was nothing. Sesshomoru would be hers and she would bare him an heir and secure herself has Lady of the West. The thought of her future chased the sour look on her face away. She hadn't been beaten yet. Kagura stood to her feet she would take of her problem now.

Inside of the Sesshomoru's office, the other taiyoukai leaders waited. He silver haired Lord of the West had been called away for to attend to something. In reality they knew that he was merely trying to dodge them for a few minutes more. "I do not understand why he is continually, putting this off," Ryu, Lord of the North, stared through the glass walls and out into the club. He had to hand it to Sesshomoru, having two-way glass mirror walls. He would always be able to monitor the outside and still have his privacy.

The Eastern Lord nodded in agreement. "I do not know either," Kenji sighed.

"Well I for one think that he needs to own up to his responsibility. He should have had heir centuries ago. Even his half brother has reproduced, albeit with a human, but an heir nonetheless," Mokoto stood and paced the floor.

A smile crossed the Eastern Lord's face. "Perhaps, he does not prefer females," Kenji suggested.

The other two Lords stared at the Eastern Lord in shock. "Ridiculous," Makoto replied.

"We all know that it is common knowledge that Kagura has shared his bed on more than on occasion." Ryu shook his head. "Unless she was lying in order to save face. Even she hasn't been able to whole his attention to our satisfaction."

Makoto stopped pacing the floor. "No matter his sexual preferences, he still must mate and produce an heir out of duty for his station. What he does and whom he does it with is not our concern outside of that fact."

"And exactly what is you plan, Makoto, bully Sesshomoru into making our demands?" Kenji replied. "We all know what despite his youth that he a worth ally and while he can not take us all on, we would suffer greatly making an enemy of him."

Ryu crossed his wrists behind his back and turned, "A valid point, Kenji. We will only point out and remind Sesshomoru the error of waiting late in life to mate and his responsibility to our treaties. We have to keep our race thriving, since so many of us are being picked off by the demon hunters."

"Yes, they are beginning to become a problem," Makoto nodded his head. "We have to maintain our masquerade with the humans now that they greatly outnumber us. The majority of them must remain in the dark about our existence."

Ryu turned back to the club. A dark eyebrow rose. "This is an interesting turn of events…."

Rin stood near the bar and observed the patrons gyrating to music and enjoying themselves. A prideful smile crossed her face. The club was successful and she had been part of it. Sesshomoru had done as he promised and for the past two weeks, he did not interfere. In fact he did not speak to her at all. At first it was a welcome gesture, it allowed her to work in peace and do a little reconnaissance, but after three days it became annoying. Even when she wished to say something or start something, he would throw her words back at her then go about what he did with his time. He was always locked up in his office going over reports. Naturally this further angered her, he was doing it again. But this time she would not admit it. He was the prey not her.

"Would you like a drink, Rin?" Kagome asked from behind the bar. She had been observing the dark haired woman for the last ten minutes and her facial expressions had gone from satisfaction to frustration and back again.

"Sake," Rin replied focusing on Kagome. The holy bartender was an enigma unto herself. Kagome was a nice girl who seemingly had a good head on her shoulders and yet she allowed herself be lead astray by none other than Inu Yasha., what she was thinking? Inu Yasha was loud, often obnoxious, and obstinate, the fact that Sesshomoru and Inu Yasha had a shared parentage was enough to boggle the mind then add a sweet girl like Kagome and the answer came up ….?... _"At least Sesshomoru has class," _she thought then paused. She took the saucer of sake that Kagome offered her and downed it quickly. Rin cleared her throat harshly in response to the burning sensation. Yeah, that was it, burn the blasphemous thoughts out of her body.

This place was changing her. She used to be an absolute diehard demon killer and now she had to live among them. True it was ruse, but she was starting to become comfortable with Kagome and even like the girl. They were spending a lot of time together and she was her main source of information. Kagome was always going on about Inu Yasha and two other friends that she still had not met, but that would be back in town soon. It was even humorous to watch the two of them fight back and forth. Times like that often made her feel envious, but then she would chastise herself, who would be envious of a demon and his consort. They were going to be punished and they were going to rot in hell, by her hand. She had to remember that. This was only a mission, this was not real life.

"Something's bothering you?" Kagome asked.

Rin shook her head and turned around only to be slapped across the cheek. "You bitch, I know you're sleeping with him," Kagura shrieked.

Out of shock, Rin froze in place. She could feel the sting from the heated strike and then her temper reared its ugly head. "Don't you ever," she began as she drew back punched Kagura, "touch me again."

Caught of guard by the force and audacity of the seemingly weak human, Kagura was knocked down. She cradled her face then jumped to her feet. She hissed at Rin as the hairs on her neck stood on end. She whipped out her fan and raised it into the air when Sesshomoru grabbed her arm. His intense glare caused her anger to fleet for a moment. He was displeased wit her? She was going to teach this human peasant what it meant to deal with her, but it looked like it would have to wait until later. Her crimson eyes narrowed as she met with the brown eyed glare Rin was delivering from behind Inu Yasha.

"You have disgraced yourself, Kagura," Sesshomoru said evenly.

"I will not have this human disrespect me, she will die," Kagura snapped. She tried to pull her wrist away from Sesshomoru, but could not break his iron hold.

"Not in this life time and not by your hand," Rin sneered as she made an attempt to step out from behind Inu Yasha. Her anger further flared as he shifted himself so that she could not get around him.

"Got to hell," the demoness spat as she pulled against Sesshomoru again.

Rin folded her arms. "You first."

"Why you…"

"Enough," Sesshomoru said sternly. He looked towards Inu Yasha and shoved Kagura into his arms. "Escort Kagura outside, she is no longer welcome in my establishment."

Inu Yasha nodded and pulled Kagura away before she could make a swipe at Rin. An amused looked flittered across his face as he dragged her off. He had waited for the day this would happen since he first met the bitch. "Come on wench."

Rin tapped her foot angrily as she watched Inu Yasha take Kagura away. The demoness was going to be first on her list. "Come with me Rin." Sesshomoru grabbed her by the arms and dragged her away from the small crowd that had formed around them. He yanked her inside of her office and shut the door. He released her arm. "Explain yourself."

"I defended myself," She stared at him rubbing her wrist gingerly. "And what would you have done if it had been you?"

"That person would cease living. I demand nothing less than respect," he answered, "but you are not me and I will not tolerate this façade that you seem bent on portraying."

Brown eyes widened in confusion. "You do not know me."

Sesshomoru said nothing but only stared at Rin for a few seconds. She could feel her confidence shrinking somewhat under his watchful eye, but she refused to allow him to win. "I do not require your services tonight."

"What am I being fired?" Rin asked. Perhaps she had gone too far, she could not afford to be cut off early in the mission. She still hadn't discovered what he was up to yet.

"You still have your uses to me," Sesshomoru replied, "however, I will manage without you tonight and I expect that you will be less temperamental tomorrow night." He started for the door. "Inu Yasha will escort you home. You should be aware that you made yourself an enemy do not be surprised if she comes after you."

"Thanks for caring," Rin said sarcastically as she grabbed her purse. She would not push her luck any further, but she had to maintain her anger shield. That was the only way she could think straight when she was alone with him in the room. He always made her feel weird and she did not like it.

"I don't," he replied, "but you are my assistant and I will not tolerate any negative actions taken against you." He opened the door and motioned for her to go outside.

Rin bit her lip so as not to say something too snippy. "Well, I shall be on my way then." She brushed past Sesshormoru. Inu Yasha was standing outside the door. _"One hundred to one odds that he heard everything,"_ she thought inwardly has the two of then moved through the crowd. She followed him through the dancing patrons like some incognito star with the way he moved people to the side and ushered her along. They were almost to the entrance when she felt a strong aura and then a gentle arm on her shoulder. She turned to see a handsome demon with powder blue hair and cobalt eyes. A fox demon, by the aura of him.

Inu Yasha paused for a second and nearly rolled his eyes. It was one of the other lords and of all people, Kenji. The kitsune taiyoukai had quite a reputation, to put it mildly he liked to rut. While that did not bother him, to each their perverted own, Kenji was known to have mostly male lovers and quite a few times mentioned that he would not mind showing him the other side. The fox was just weird and creepy. "Hello, Inu Yasha," Kenji smiled. "I would like to have a word with your lovely lady friend."

"I am escorting her home," Inu Yasha said keep his annoyance to a minimum.

He smiled. "Oh, you have taken another?" he asked curiously. "If I knew you were interested in sharing, I would have…"

"It's not like that, I am just doing this so I won't have to hear Sesshomoru go on about it," Inu Yasha interrupted.

"Oh then she belongs by Sesshomoru?" Kenji asked.

"I belong to myself," Rin answered.

"But of course, my lady," Kenji smiled and took her hand. "I should formally introduce myself. I am Kenji Kitsune, Taiyoukai of the east." He kissed it.

A surprised look passed over her features. There was more than one demon lord? Why didn't Pater give her that information? _"He must not have known. Perhaps that is why he wanted me to get close and not just lead a group of our best, but how many are there and which one is the biggest threat?"_ Rin smiled. "What did you want to discuss with me about?"

Kenji put his finger to her lips. "Over a glass of wine and in cozy place." He looked towards Inu Yasha and smiled mischievously. "You can come too, Inu Yasha."

An ebony eyebrow twitched at the innuendo. This guy was shameless, but Sesshomoru would kill him if he did not stick close to Rin. "I'll be nearby." Kenji pouted slightly then turned to Rin and escorted her to the VIP section. This was going to be a long night.

To Be Continued…

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	6. Chapter Six

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Six

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

Sesshomoru sat down behind his desk and met his fellow taiyoukai leaders stare. Ryo and Makoto clearly wanted to discuss something with him. He had a very good idea what they wanted to talk about. The question that plagued him was where was Kenji? The kitsune taiyoukai was in the office when he excused himself and now he was not. Curious. For now he would dismiss his presence. "I had matters to attend to. What did you want to discuss with me?"

Ryu nodded his head. "Sesshomoru, I am sure you know what here for."

The silver haired king stood to his feet and looked out of the two way mirror surrounding his office. His eyes narrowed slightly. What was Rin doing in the VIP section? Inu Yasha was supposed to be escorting her home not letting her gallivant with Kenji at the bar. A slight growl escaped him before he buried it deep within himself. He turned towards Ryu and Makoto. "I will take a mate when I see fit. I am still young with quite a few years left."

"With demon hunters becoming more and more successful we can not afford to not have certain contingency plans in place." Makoto folded his hands thoughtfully then looked towards the dragon demon lord.

"I understand you are still enjoying your adolescence, but you have responsibilities…."

"I am well aware of the responsibilities of my station, but neither you nor the other lords will force me into a rash decision. My youth in this matter is of no consequence."

"What about the human?" Makoto asked. "She is quite beautiful."

"O-Rin, is a human and is of no interest to me."

Ryu stood to his feet. He had hoped that Sesshomoru would listen to reason or least pretend to do so. Perhaps the fox lord would do better. "The subject is closed then."

The silver haired demon looked over the two demons suspiciously. They were never ones to simply close the subject that was more Kenji's style, speaking of which….

6-6-6

Rin sat across from Kenji and Inu Yasha with an amused look as the fox demon practically draped himself across Inu Yasha. "You know I won't bite, unless you want me to," Kenji made a biting motion.

Inu Yasha jumped to his feet. A war would start if he didn't get out of there and he was sure Sesshomoru would rather he left than embarrass him and their name. "I have a mate, lech," he grumbled, "and I don't swing that way."

"Kagome's quite welcome to come along, I can have you both," Kenji offered then grinned. "I would love to be the one to turn you."

Inu Yasha balled his fists in restraint. "Kagome's my mate," he growled as he leaned into Kenji's face aggressively.

Sensing that he was bringing the silver haired half demon to the edge, he sighed. "Okay fine then just you will have to do," he replied just before flicking his tongue out and licking the tip of Inu Yasha's nose.

Inu Yasha jumped back flushing and disgusted as he wiped his nose. That was it! He looked towards Rin, "I'll be back in ten minutes," he snapped before stalking off to the level below.

"Was that really necessary to get me alone," Rin asked once he was gone.

Kenji smiled mischievously. "No, but it was fun that way."

"I'm sure." Rin reached for her glass then looked over the demon lord shrewdly. "You've managed to get me alone now."

A light chuckle sounded from the fox across from her. "Yes, I did."

"Why?" she asked. "What would a demon lord want with me?"

"Now that depends on the demon lord. I can think of two that wouldn't mind rutting with you until they couldn't see straight." A shocked look crossed Rin's features making Kenji's smile grow even more. She had the most delightful responses to his direct/indirect chiding. "But if you must know, I want to have a little fun."

Rin flushed. She could hardly believe what he was admitting to after what he said. This was ridiculous. "Not on your life."

_"I can see why he likes her," _he thought as he continued to observe her in amusement. "I was not referring to sex. I simply want to spend time with you. Get to know the real you."

Uh-huh. Rin nodded her head. She may still be untouched, but she was not born yesterday. "I bet," she said before rising. She was no demon's whore. "Not interested." She walked past him.

"Not even interested in proving to Sesshomoru that he doesn't own you?" Rin paused.

"What do you mean, own me?"

Kenji looked nonchalant. "Oh, I heard him when he said he did not require your services tonight. To me it made you sound like a whore that wasn't even worth the rut, but of course that was to me. I misinterpret all of the time. I did not realize that Sesshomoru did own you." Kenji stood to his feet. "I must apologize for my behavior and take my leave before he picks my scent up on you."

"I told you…Sesshomoru does not own me," She snapped.

Kenji looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you so sure of that?"

Rin's eyes sparkled dangerously. "Absolutely."

"Good," Kenji sat back down, "then you won't mind spending a little time with me." He took a sip of his wine.

Rin sat back down as well. For some reason she felt, as though she had been played, but she would go along with it for now. "What do you get out of all of this?"

Kenji grinned. He had been expecting this response. "I would be in the company of a lovely lady and it would annoy Sesshomoru. What more is there?"

A black eyebrow arched. "I am not sleeping with you."

Teal eyes shined in interest. "Your loss," he replied. "The Earth would've moved."

Rin bit the inner portion of her lip to keep from snickering. That had to be the corniest line she had ever heard. He seemed quite sure of himself and his skills and part of her wanted to let him know that it would be a cold day in hell before she would become intimate with a demon no matter how amusing they were. However, insulting the kitsune would get her no where. There was an obvious amount of information to gather. "The answer is still no."

"Just so you know there wouldn't have been any sleeping involved…but… I respect your choice. I'll just have to entertain myself in other ways."

"Just why you want to annoy Sesshomoru?" she asked curiously. Anything to change the subject from sex.

Kenji leaned in closer as he prepared to share his little secret. _"He really does have beautiful eyes," _she thought as he got closer. Rin could feel herself getting lost in the blue-green oblivion. His hot breath tickled her senses and before she knew it, he was behind her. A gentle flush rose to her cheeks as he whispered low in her ear. "The same reason you do, it's fun," he answered. His voice dripped with seduction. "Now I need to take my leave of you my lady. If you wish to find me, brother Shippo can help you or I can…just…find…you." He reached for her hand and brushed his lips across her palm. He growled lowly. "Always a pleasure," he whispered before departing.

Rin stared at her palm for a few seconds trying to calm her nerves. Perhaps there was something to the fox's claims after all. She shook her head. _"Rin, what the hell are you thinking? Focus!"_ The demon hunter reached for her glass and downed the rest of the contents. She had to get a grip.

"Don't tell me you're going to be another panty dropper for that fox?" Inu Yasha groaned sitting beside her. He waved his hand in front of his face a few times then gave up on the effort. "He ruts with anything that walks. You're better off with Sesshomoru."

Brown eyes flashed indignantly. "And what makes you think that I am the slightest bit interested in Sesshomoru." She stood to her feet.

Inu Yasha tapped his nose twice knowingly then stood. "What you do and do it to isn't any of my business. I don't want to know. I just want to take you home so Sesshomoru will get off my back."

"I don't need you or your brother to tell me what to do." Rin brushed past Inu Yasha with her nose upturned.

Inu Yasha grabbed her by the arm. "Look, bitch, I don't like you, but Kagome and Ryoko do and I do not want to explain to them that Kagura ripped you to shreds, so work with me."

Rin glared into amber eyes before ripping her arm from his grip. "Fine." She stalked off with Inu Yasha following behind her.

From his office, Sesshomoru watched Inu Yasha and Rin leave. He was annoyed to say the least. The conversation between Kenji and Rin was a mystery. There were too many sounds to make it out, he attempted to read their lips when Kenji got behind Rin and whispered in her ear. He did not like that.

The fox was up to some thing.

To Be Continued…

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	7. Chapter Seven

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Seven

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

Pater sat in his ready room looking over documents and drinking herbal tea. Hot green tea was always his favorite. It relaxed him as he planned. A calm, cool head was what he was always known for. He never would have gotten even half as far as he had in life, if not for his ability to access his enemies' weakness. Whether it was demons or humans, he always made sure he had the upper hand and in dealing with his own demon hunter clan was no exception. He raised the cup to his lips thoughtfully as he heard the slight shuffle of feet at his door. "Yes, Eiji?" 

Eiji opened the door and bowed to his superior. "I have come to make my report, Elder." Pater motioned for the young man to continue. "We have captured all of those who oppose you except for a handful and we are in the process of hunting them now."

"Was Genjuro, among them?" he asked.

Eiji nodded his head. "A traitor tipped him off to our plans." Pater raised an ebony eye brow. "The traitor has already been dealt with, Elder."

Pater stood to his feet. "You have done well, Eiji, however in the future I ask that you report to me before executing any traitors that you may discover in our ranks. They may have information that we could use or we might use them as a Trojan horse of sorts."

"Yes, Elder. It will not happen again," Eiji sighed just before he was dismissed. He was grateful that his mistake did not cost him. "Elder?"

"Yes."

Eiji flushed slightly. "Where is O-Rin? Is she well?"

Pater smiled. He had been aware of quite a few crushes that the men had on his daughter, though she never encouraged any of it. She was of age and he would like to be grandfather sometime. Perhaps a love interest would mellow her out somewhat. He had been concerned that she was too driven, but there would be plenty of time for that after she completed her mission. Eiji would make a nice son in law, he as trust worthy, intelligent, and strong. He would put in a good word in for the young man when he saw his daughter again. "She is on sabbatical until we have this mess taken care of," he answered. He strolled over to the young man and put his hands on his shoulder. "I will let her know that you asked about her when she comes back."

Eiji smiled. "Thank you, Elder." Pater nodded then watched as Eiji left his ready room.

Once the young man was gone, Pater sighed and went back to looking over documents from reconnaissance. A look of worry passed over his features. Blood stains were on several of the documents. He hadn't been able to get a successful spy within demons ranks as of yet. He hated that he had to send his very own daughter into the lion's den, but whenever he had job that was impossible, she was the one that could get it done. He only  
hoped that he would not regret sending her. As leader of the demon hunter clan, he had to make decisions that he would never make as a father. _"I can not focus on O-Rin right now; she would not want me to worry. I trained her myself, she is the best."_ He settled back into his work. "Be well my daughter."

7-7-7

"Rin, here's the inventory you requested." Shippo handed a palm pilot to the dark haired woman.

"Thanks," She said without looking up from her desk. This was supposed to be her day off along with everyone else. Sunday and Monday were their weekends. Amazingly enough Sesshomoru was a firm believer of rest for his employees. He wanted a hundred percent at all times and knew that a rested employee could do just that. In fact, if he knew she were working he would probably have a fit…all the more reason to catch up on some of her work. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. Why was he still there? "You know when I called you to ask about the inventory, you didn't have to come down here"

The red head flushed slightly. He had other reasons for rushing to her aid besides being helpful. "I was wondering…"

Rin stopped and looked at the fox demon intently. He was the red image of his brother. It was uncanny. She should have noticed that before when she first met Kenji. But despite his blasphemous beauty, he lacked the confidence of his older brother for which she was grateful. A frown crossed her features. _"Please do not tell me that Shippo is falling for me…"_

"…if you could give some advice about women?" he asked.

_"It gets worse."_ Rin pasted a smile on her face. She was the last person who should give love advice. Her answer to any man who tried to get close to her was give a glare that said "drop dead." She did not have time for men and their silly little games, besides there was only one thing they wanted.

"Rin?"

"Ah, who's the luck girl?" she asked snapping out of her reverie.

Shippo flushed. "Her name is," Rin held her breath, "Souten."

_"Thank God."_ Rin exhaled. All arrogance aside, she was glad it was not her. She got more than her share of males' attention and from demons no less. That was so messed up. "So what's the problem exactly?"

"We've been seeing each other secretly," Shippo began.

_"Now I am the demon secret keeper and confidant. What did I do to deserve this?"_ Rin ran her fingers through her hair as she listened to the story.

"Souten is the little sister of the Thunder brothers… my father's murderers."

A nerve was struck with in Rin's being. "Are you telling me, that you fallen in love with your enemy?" She jumped to her feet. "What are you thinking?"

Shippo took a step back in shock. He did not expect anger from her. Perhaps he had been wrong to come to her. No…he would stand his ground. "I wanted to hate her," he said balling his fist, "but she had nothing to do with her brother's crime. You can't control who you fall in love with."

Rin paused for a moment weighing his words, he was ridiculous. Sentimentality would do nothing but get him killed perhaps that was one thing that he could learn to do with away with as Sesshomoru's apprentice.

"Why come to me?" she asked sitting back down.

Shippo shook his head. "No reason. Just forget about what I said." He left the room. "Have a nice weekend."

Guilt attempted to creep into her being. Here he was seeking advice and she jumped down his throat. She pushed it away. There was no room in her heart for such feelings especially towards a demon. He would have to get over it. Rin sighed turning off her feelings was easier sad then done especially lately. "I am so weak."

"That is why I enforce days off," Sesshomoru commented as he walked into her office. "Would you care to explain why you are working on your day off and why you dragged my apprentice here as well?"

Rin narrowed her eyes. She had been waiting quite sometime since their last encounter two days ago. There was a little payback coming to him. "I only came into look for something and I asked Shippo where it was. Since he needed to speak to me anyway, he came to the office."

Sesshomoru looked at her curiously now. What would Shippo have talked to her about? Perhaps the kitsune took after his brother after all. He had noticed the way female clientele observed him. On more than one occasion he had seen the same look in their eyes in regards to him, and it was getting old. When and if he chose a mate it would not be a female that hovered around like some sort of pet, she would have to be his equal (if such a demoness even existed). "What would my apprentice have to discuss with you?"

That was not the response that she had expected. She would have figured he would have started in on her and about how he expected one hundred percent from his people, yada, yada, yada. "It was said in confidence; you will have to speak with him on that matter." Rin gathered a few folders and put them into her travel bag. Apparently, Sesshomoru was not going to be sporting judging from the somewhat thoughtful expression on his face.

"Go home Rin and leave those here, they can wait until Tuesday," he said before leaving the room.

"Go home Rin. They can wait until Tuesday," she mocked in her best Ice Prince impression. Rin rolled her eyes. That demon was a plague, but she would have to endure until she could get close enough. Four targets… best to divide and conquer. She picked up her bag and slung it over shoulder. Sesshomoru did not own her; she would do what she wanted, when she wanted. A smile crossed her face at defying him when the phone rang. "The Lunatic, this is O-Rin, how can I help you?"

"Well since you asked so nicely, how about…"

"I am not going to sleep with you, Kenji," she said automatically.

Kenji laughed at Rin's quick response. "You can't blame me for trying," he chuckled.

Rin tapped her foot expectantly. "Is that why you called?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me at the Botanical Gardens," he answered. "I've been told you always keep fresh flowers in your office and your room."

Rin fought to keep her eyes narrowed. He had been checking her out with the others. That was unexpected and annoying; everything she did was under their watchful eyes. Pater had been wise to cut off all communication with her. He was brilliant. "Is this an attempt to seduce me?" she asked. A slight smile formed on her face despite her training. She had been dying to go to the Botanical Gardens and lunch there would be perfect, but she would never admit it.

"If I wanted to seduce you then I would have shown up without telling you, whispered sweet nothings in your ear," his voice dropped as it took on an intoxicating quality, "and then I would have my way with you until you couldn't see straight." Rin's mouth dropped as a crimson flush won the war and covered her cheeks.

"You need to work on your lines," she replied coolly. She refused to let him get to her.

Kenji chuckled on the other end of the line. "What do you think I've been doing?" he asked. "Come outside your chariot waits."

_"He couldn't be,"_ she thought as she looked out through the Venetian blinds of her window. Kenji waved from his car. "You have a convertible?"

"Well you know what they say, less is more," he sighed. "Want to take a peek under my hood?"

"You're a pervert," she replied hanging up. She walked out of her office and through the club. There was no point in locking up when the head violator was about breaking his own rules.

"For the record," Kenji replied as she got into the car beside him, "I am a _pre_vert to you. I become a _per_vert after the fact." He wiggled his eyebrows expectantly while grinning at her amused expression.

"I can't believe you."

"You just can't resist my foxy ways." He then casually pointed to her office window. The blinds were slightly titled. If it hadn't been pointed out Rin would have surely missed it.

"We have an audience."

"Appears that way," Kenji smiled. He leaned closely to Rin and whispered in her ear. "Despite my antics, I can be a perfect gentleman as long as the situation calls for it, though you do tempt me at times." He sat up and started to car. "The Garden calls."

Sesshomoru stalked away from Rin's window in annoyance as they pulled off. That fox was such a flirt. How dare he invade in his territory after harping on him, with the others, about procuring a mate? Rin was his manager and Kenji was only going to end up being a distraction her. He would put an end to it. Sesshomoru paused as he slammed Rin's door with more force than necessary. The hinges now hung slightly skewed. He would have to note to Shippo to have a repair technician would have correct the problem.

"Sesshomoru," Shippo asked. He had forgotten something in his office in his anger at Rin. Imagine his surprise to see Sesshomoru coming out Rin's office and slamming doors. The Lord of the Western Lands was always with grace even when angered to see him taking any of his petty frustrations on a door was disturbing. In fact the only time he seemed to be the slightest bit responsive with was Rin. All of the staff had quickly noted that she could be just as stubborn as he was, but she was more fun to work with day to day. Rin, though some what stiff at first, proved herself to have a dry sense of humor and loving. He could clearly tell that given time she would open up even more, given that Sesshomoru did not piss her off.

"Have someone first thing in the morning to repair that door," Sesshomoru commanded coolly then left the office area. A misguided heated glare passed over the young fox. Shippo looked entirely too much like his brother.

To Be Continued…

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	8. Chapter Eight

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Eight

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

Kagome smiled cheerfully as she leaned over and kissed her former guardian on the cheek. "Kaede, I can't stay long. I have to prepare for Ryoko's birthday party."

The older woman smiled as she rubbed two little ebony ears affectionately. Ryoko giggled and playfully nipped at her foster grandmother. "Time passes so quickly."

"I know I can hardly believe it." Kagome sighed then placed a little knit cap on her daughter's head, ironically the cap had rabbit's ears on it.

"They grow up so fast ." She handed Ryoko back to her mother then sighed in pride. It seemed only yesterday that she came across the hurt frightened little girl amongst the wreckage on the mountain road. Holy power flowed from the girl naturally. It kept her safe during the accident and drew Kaede to her, thus insuring her survival. A car wreck had taken the lives of Kagome's family and through that misfortune Kaede received a new lease on life. It allowed her to do something, she never thought she do, raise a child.

Kaede opened her mouth to comment then immediately shut it. She felt the stir of an old friend. "Don't wait so long next visit, my child."

"I won't." She waved then turned to leave. A knowing smile flittered across her face as she felt a familiar stirring as well. She was quite surprised by it, but pleased. Her love matching was working after all.

Kaede watched Kagome and Ryoko's forms retreat lower over the visual zenith of the shrine's steep steps. She went back to sweeping. "You know if you wished to remain in secret you might not want to approach when Kagome is around. I did train her well despite her bartending occupation."

Sesshomoru leaped gracefully from the leafy branches of an old tree. "I am not concerned with Kagome knowing that I visit here. She has enough taste not to mention it to Inu Yasha who would not hold his tongue."

"That is true," she replied laying her broom down and sitting on the steps. She stared at Sesshomoru expectantly. A look of annoyance passed over his features as he observed the portly old miko. It was apparent she expected him to bare his soul in some sort of ridiculous catharsis, by the way she observed him with her good eye. A weathered black eye patch adorned her face along with the wrinkles that by no means told her age. He had often wondered exactly how she had encountered such an injury, but did not out of respect for privacy. The subject of his newly regenerated arm was still sore with him and he assumed it was the same for her.

Seeing his agitation brought about an amused look on her features. In all of her years of knowing him, this was the first time he appeared bothered by something. Vexed was more like it, he looked utterly vexed. There was obviously something going on that was not falling under his immediate control. "Are you going to tell me her name?" Kaede asked shrewdly.

Sesshomoru narrowed his eyes. He hated it when she could read him. It was vexing enough that he was either wasting energy being annoyed by the cursed woman in the first place. "Are you going to depart this earth anytime soon, crone?"

An eyebrow rose. Now she was thoroughly amused. He rarely gave into sarcasm and disdain. This woman that had his attention was obviously a tender spot for him which he would see as a weakness. "I am sure I'll be here well after you're dead and gone," she mused fingering her rosary absently. "So want her that badly?"

"You are as incorrigible as the fox," he snapped. "I have no interest in humans."

"Now this interesting, a human," Kaede smiled. "I have to say I am surprised. No wonder you came to me for advice."

Amber eyes iced over. "Do not patronize me, Vixen." The old miko's attitude became grave. That was enough for now, pissing him off before he told her the details was not going to get her anywhere. It was clear now that he was taking pot shots now.

"In all seriousness, what brings you by other than to visit old lonely woman?" she asked.

8-8-8

"This place is beautiful," Rin sighed taking in a deep breath. She wanted to take in everything. The multitude of colors and life surrounding her, even her personal garden back home could not compare to this. Home…she was on a mission to infiltrate not to be entertained. She had been having difficulties staying focused. It had been unexpected that so many of her enemies would be so… likeable. Then there was Sesshomoru with audacity, coldness, arrogance, eyes like liquid heat, and magnificent silver hair…

Rin sat up and shook her head violently. "Having dirty thoughts about me, eh?" Kenji asked.

"No, I wasn't," she answered trying her best to put on her stone mask. It had been difficult to maintain it since she came to Tokyo

"Then it must have been about Sesshomoru," Kenji replied shrewdly. "He's a too stiff for my taste, no I take that back he's stuffy. If he were stiff he would be perfect." He turned towards Rin's shocked and now crimson face. "Oh what, don't tell me you didn't know that I have male lovers?"

"Well I knew, but I…why…" she stammered.

Kenji sat up and looked into innocent brown eyes. It was amazing that someone so jaded was so inexperienced. "You're so cute and pure Rin. Want me to taint you?" he grinned as he moved closer. Rin sputtered more and backed away. "I was only kidding though the offer is on the table if you want it." Rin shook her head and Kenji chuckled. She was so cute when she was not on the defense. He could see why Sesshomoru was so interested she was enigma. She reminded him of her so much. "I'll make it up to you by answering your question. I haven't had a serious lover in five hundred years and no one has compared to her so I entertain myself with the other side."

Rin blinked. Was he being serious? He just shared something sad and profound with her. He had to be joking, but she could see the look his eyes. The usual mirth was gone. He was completely serious. "How did it happen, if I may ask?"

The look of seriousness melted away. "You don't want to hear about that." He stood to his feet. "It's a boring story anyway. I would much rather hear about your life. Why are you so jaded when it's clearly against your nature?"

"I'll answer, only if you tell me why you're always jovial, when it's clearly inappropriate."

Teal met chocolate briefly. "I'm a fox, being tricky and elusive is a prerequisite, what's your excuse?" he asked.

"I am woman, going on my feelings and changing my mind is a natural prerogative." Rin smirked as she continued to stare Kenji down. He would not win this.

"Oh?" Kenji leaned down so that their noses were nearly touching. His eyes flashed almost predatorily when noticed the crimson flush in her cheeks. She refused to back down despite the close proximity. Rin was a delightful creature. It had been some time since someone stirred him just so, but still she wasn't Kai. The raven haired beauty was tempting him, but he made a promise and besides frustrating her was more fun. "Then you've changed your mind about us. I would be more than willing to tango." He licked her nose suggestively then stepped back.

Rin blinked several times. She could not believe he just came onto her and licked her. Then there was her bodily response which was less than encouraging. "You're a cad you know that?"

"Yes, but that's what makes me me." He grinned. "I find you so amusing. You keep me on my toes, Rin, so I can imagine what you must do to Sesshomoru."

The dark haired woman opened her mouth to respond when she heard foot steps behind them. She turned around and her face paled. A man and woman bowed reverently to Kenji. "I've come to make my report, Lord Kenji," Miroku said lowly.

"Rin is a friend, there is no need to use my title here," Kenji replied. He turned to Rin who had a curious look on her face. "Rin, this Miroku and Sango."

Miroku smiled and offered his hand. His deep violet eyes appraised her carefully. This Rin was quite a beautiful. He opened his mouth to proposition her when Kenji cleared his throat. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said simply. He was disappointed; he would just have to get the details from Kenji later.

"Nice to meet you, O-Rin," Sango greeted. Rin smiled weakly.

"Kenji, will you excuse me? I need to use the restroom," Rin said apologetically.

"Of course." A pale eyebrow rose slightly. There was clearly something going on here. Hmm… more puzzles for him to solve!

"I'll come with you," Sango commented as she linked arms with Rin. One would have thought they were old friends.

_To be continued…_

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	9. Chapter Nine

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Nine

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

AN: It has been brought to my attention the misspelling of Sesshomaru's name in previous chapters. I apologize and I will fix this!

Sango slammed Rin against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?" she growled. "Are you after Kenji?"

"Get off of me," Rin commanded. She grabbed Sango's hand pressing her thumb in the pressure point, in between Sango's forefinger and thumb, and then twisted it clockwise. A painful shocked expression formed on Sango's face as she found body pressed up against the wall face first. She expected no less from the youngest commander of the demon hunter, only a few hops and a skip from being considered an elder. "Kenji's a friend and we were having lunch together," she replied through gritted teeth.

"A friend?" Sango gasped then frowned as she struggled. "I have never known you to be a liar, O-Rin. Not even to be so low as to even associate with demons much less be friends with one."

Rin paused slightly. The words flowed from her before she even had the chance to think. She mentally cursed herself. She never did lie, but she was an excellent practitioner of deceit if it called for it. "I am not a liar."

"Then you don't anything about the coup that happened amongst the upper ranks of the Demon Hunter elders?"

Rin released her grip on Sango and turned her around. She searched the older girl's eyes looking for traces of trickery and saw none. "What…is Pater okay?"

Dark eyes softened. "You really don't know?" Sango sighed rubbing her wrist. "Pater is the one who launched the coup and killed half of the elders."

"That's impossible," Rin shook her head. "He would not kill our clan unless they betrayed us…."

"Or unless they disagreed with him," Sango commented. "This is why the demon exterminators had little to do with the demon hunters in the first place. There were too many like Pater that wanted continuous confrontation."

"You make Pater seem like the traitor," Rin accused. Her eyes flashed an angrily. She would not tolerate such talk.

Sango met Rin's intensity. "You just don't get it do you? Pater is a power hungry bigot who is bent on taking over everything." Rin shook her head in protest as her anger started to take hold. "Then why did you leave?"

Rin turned away. There was no way she could answer that question without jeopardizing the mission. On top of that, she had her own questions, about Pater staging coups and killing fellow hunters. Why didn't he tell her about it? He must have suspected something might come about, but why not tell her? "I'm going for a walk. Tell Kenji I went home and next time lunch is on me… well I'll pay for it anyway."

Sango smiled slightly at Rin's correction. Yes, there was clearly something different. The woman that stood in front of her had some warmth and did not seem like the killing machine that she had the displeasure of meeting years back. She nodded then grabbed Rin by the wrist. "I know there's more than you're telling, but if you so much as harm Kenji or the others without reason, I'll kill you."

"And if it comes to that then I look forward to seeing you try." Rin wrenched her arm away and left.

"Arrogant bitch," Sango sighed. Her mind was working a mile a minute. Rin's appearance seemed to be too coincidental. The first thing that came to her mind was an undercover mission, but Rin was not the type to send on a mission of that nature. The dark haired hunter was too much of a kill first and ask no questions type. She was emotionally scarred and took out any demon without a second thought. No, there had to be something more going on here. It was one thing, to be around demons another to actually socialize and Rin looked as though she had been enjoying herself until she laid eyes on her past. Sango balled her fist in frustration. _"What would have happened for her to turn to her so called enemy?"_

"I can't believe this is happening," Rin muttered while she walked into the maze. She needed to clear her head and what better place than nature. She was already there anyway. Being amongst the few things in life that made her happy would allow her to form a game plan.

The garden maze was your standard square one. Make all right turns, or left ones, and one could almost always find their way out. This was a comforting thought in the back of her mind while walking. Lush Kelly green surrounded her with splashes of color here and there once she reached a corner pocket. She would have loved to sit on of the benches and inspect it further.

"You're finally alone," Kagura sneered.

Rin spun around on her heel and reached for her non-existent sword. "Shit." Her eyes narrowed. She was in the middle of a garden maze defenseless with a demon bitch that believed that her intended had been stolen from her. This was just perfect, taken out by the very vermin she tried to stamp out existence. Live by the sword and die by the sword, or fan in this case. This was turning out not to be a pulchritudinous day.

'This is a picture; the defenseless peasant bitch about to beg for mercy."

Rin looked around trying to assess her options. "Oh, I can assure you that will be the last thing to happen."

Kagura smiled. Her prey was already desperate. She would enjoy this. "Are you ready for me to send you to hell?"

"Only if you're going first," Rin replied keeping her distance. It seemed the only plan would have to be dodging for cover and hope to lose her.

"I don't know what he sees in you," Kagura snapped opening her fan violently. "But then I guess a whore like you…" Her sentence trailed as round stone ornament from a piece of furniture came hurtling towards her. She angrily side stepped when another came and hit her on the shoulder.

"You want to talk. I want to fight," Rin growled. She was defenseless, virtually, not deaf and she was not going to stand there and be insulted.

Kagura raised her fan to strike when she engulfed by flames and knocked to the ground. "You are trespassing in my lands," Kenji snarled showing his fangs. He was crouched over her glaring at her intensely. "You will not hurt this woman. She is under the protection of Sesshomaru and I. Today, I will spare your life out of a debt that I owed your father, which we are now even. Get out of my sight."

Kagura narrowed her eyes. That was twice the human escaped her and it would be the last time. She crawled out from under Kenji and slunked away in defeat before riding out on a breeze with her feather.

Rin blinked in shock as she watched the demon in front of he go from predatory to protector. "Are you okay?" he asked once he was by her side. He walked around her checking for injuries.

"I'm fine," she answered looking into teal eyes. There was concern…honest concern. She was confused. "You saved me?"

"Of course," he replied still checking her until he was satisfied. He suddenly pulled her into his embrace. "You know hitting her with a rock was not the smartest thing to do in your situation, but it was humorous."

Rin did not say anything. It was weird being comforted and held by a demon. She was even more confused. For the first time in years she was caught unaware and weak then a demon saves her and holds her as though she was something precious. It went against everything she knew and was taught. She pulled away. "Now don't fall in love."

Kenji chuckled. "Ah, so you do have a sense of humor."

9-9-9

"The woman is infernal," Sesshomaru growled as he paced. "She is constantly defying me and Kenji encourages her."

Kaede raised an eyebrow. "Oh and how does he do that?"

Sesshomaru glared at Kaede. She knew perfectly well what kind of mischief the Kitsune Lord of the East was up to. "Are you being facetious?"

Kaede shook her head. "I was just curious. Usually when Kenji is involved it is up a practical joke nature or a sexual nature and everything that you have told me about this woman had lead to me to believe you fancy her and do not know how to deal with it."

A silver eyebrow arched at the miko's audacity. "Woman, have you lost your mind?"

The old miko stood to her feet. "I have known you for quite some time and you have never doubted my advice before when you disagreed. The fact that you vehemently deny your feelings at this time, let's me know that this is more than just a fancy…"

"The subject is closed," He interrupted.

"Mmhmm." Kaede smiled. She would not argue with him today. His pride had been bruised enough at it was. He was just going to have to get over it. Kaede had grown quite fond of the emotionally challenged demon and it was high time someone ruffled his fur. The fact that he even tolerated this Rin to the point of annoyance spoke volumes in itself. Then of course it was also amusing to see Sesshomaru riled up over a female. _"By the gods, the fox is rubbing off on me as well," _she mused as she fingered her rosary. A hint of sadness passed over features, before she pushed it into the back of her mind. "The subject is closed."

Sesshomaru looked at Kaede suspiciously but said nothing as he turned to leave. He had enough to think about it was. The insinuations that she put forth to him made sense to the logical part of his mind, but the other part refused to entertain such an idea. A human, a frail human female bothering him, the very thought was laughable. It was not for the fact that he never laughed aloud he would have when Kaede suggested it. In love with Rin….preposterous. Rin was his manager nothing more than that, who she spent her time with was none of his business as long as it did not interfere with work. Kenji had a habit of being distracting; he distracted Inu Yasha on a daily basis with his shenanigans. He expected one hundred percent from his people and that's all there was to it. Feeling confident Sesshomaru got into his car and turned the key in the ignition. _"I will speak to Rin tomorrow."_

_To be continued…_

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	10. Chapter Ten

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Ten

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

Rin sighed as she looked out from the VIP section. Finally a place where she could be alone. It was obvious that her office was no longer sacred, everyone kept knocking or calling. The only saving grace of the day was Sesshomaru adjourning the operations meeting before Jaken could out them all to sleep.

He seemed strange today. Usually his holiness would be forcing everyone's nose to the grind stone to set the pace for the rest of the week. Instead he seemed distant. Not the distant that denoted detachment, but thoughtful. Obviously something was bothering him and she was curious about what could dare perturb his lordship. "I hope whatever it is he chokes on it," she muttered.

"I take it that ill wish was meant for me."

Rin turned around quickly as Sesshomaru walked up the back stairs. Was there no peace for her? "Don't flatter yourself," she snapped as she got up and walked to the elevator. She pushed the down button and ivory doors opened immediately. As much as she ached for the possible conquest (it was the sane part of her life, right?) she would have to put if off for now. Besides whenever she got around Sesshomaru, she always had the nasty habit of acting like some sort of groupie. She did not need that today.

A high heeled booted leg stepped into the elevator. Rin glanced at her reflection on the mirror wall for a moment then turned around. She had changed she thought as the doors started to close.

"Do not walk away from me," Sesshomaru growled placing his hand in the doors.

Rin rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I don't feel like arguing with you right now." Brown eyes glared into amber as the doors closed behind him. Great now she was trapped in a tiny box with him.

Sesshomaru hit the stop button. "What is your problem, O-Rin?"

"What is your problem, O-Rin?" she imitated. A shocked look of amusement played across his face for an instant then disappeared. Rin would almost swear she was seeing things.

"Be serious."

Rin reached over and released the stop button. "It's a feminine problem."

Sesshomaru hit the stop button again and stood in front of it. "You are not in heat yet. I would have smelled it."

A crimson flush crossed her face as her anger and embarrassment flowed to the surface. "What are you my father now?" She took a step forward. This was neither the time nor the person to talk over her problems with. Each day she was struggling to be the person she was, the hunter and not to become the consort. It was different. Everyone was so likeable, so attractive. Damn, she thought it again. "Let me out of here," she growled.

A silver eyebrow rose. This was amusing. "Who are you to command me?" he snarled stepping forward.

Rin stood her ground. She would not back down. She was without her sword but she had two heeled boots and her nails. If he wanted to scrap, she would give him the dog fight of his life. He would not escape without being maimed. "O-Rin Ishii."

"Not good enough," he replied quickly pinning her up against the wall. "Submit."

Brown eyes widened at his speed, but for some reason she was not worried. Her instincts told her that he would not kill her. As weird as it sounded to her logical mind, she knew him. He was testing her. "Go to hell."

Amusement again. For some reason, her insolence was not making him angry. Being around humans was making him soft…being around her. Perhaps it was time to test Kaede's theory. "You first," he retorted before crushing his lips against hers.

Rin tensed against him and tried to push away from his vice grip. She tried to think of something else when her body betrayed her by moaning and her fingers found their way into silky locks. Sin! He was a demon. She was his death dealer and slowly she was becoming his harlot. Sadly enough it did not offend her the way it would have five months ago. "Stop this," she pleaded into his mouth.

"Not until you are mine." He licked the side of her neck.

10-10-10

"I think it's working now, Shippo," Souten smiled.

"Good," he sighed hanging up his cell phone. He ran his hands through crimson bangs nervously. "After I show you VIP, I want you to meet Rin."

"I can't wait to meet her. She sounds interesting."

Shippo smiled and pulled her close. "She's a little uptight but she has another side. Everyone gets along with her really well." The elevator doors opened. Shippo turned bright red as Sesshomaru and Rin stepped out.

"My office," Sesshomaru said curtly before walking in the opposite direction.

Shippo cleared his throat. His head was reeling from the scent that emanated from the elevator. He could hardly believe it. It was a matter of time before it happened. They all knew that, there was even a pool going of when and some dared to lay odds on where. Things were going to be interesting, well more interesting from now on.

"Souten, I'll be right back," he said apologetically. The dark haired girl nodded. She may not have her boyfriend's sense of smell, but she could spot an office affair when she saw one.

Dark eyes swept over the woman in front of her. The slightly disheveled, frumpled look; the embarrassed flush; even the barely detectable passion marks all were indicative of spur of the moment quickie. She stumbled onto a budding romance. This was so exciting. Shippo owed her some money. Having not met the couple and only hearing circumstances she bet that with the invention of Kenji a move be made in less than a month. She was good. "Hi, I'm Souten."

"Rin," she greeted.

Souten nodded. "Shippo's told me a lot about you. I knew as soon as I saw you."

"Most is exaggerated I'm sure."

"You're probably right he is fox," she laughed.

Rin nodded politely. "I hate to be rude, but I have some matters that I have to attend to before we open."

Souten nodded her head in understanding. "Bye. Nice to meet you."

Rin waved and hastily walked away. There was so much she needed to contemplate but that would have to happen later at home. For now all she had to do was avoid Sesshomaru and she would be good.

10-10-10

Sesshomaru tossed a folder into his inbox and pinched the bridge of his nose. The events of two days ago kept playing over and over in his mind. It was driving him slowly insane. He had done everything in his power to make sure they were not alone and she seemed to be taking great pains as well.

Rin was a human. In addition to that huge mark against her, she was obstinate, prideful, arrogant, and stubborn. It seemed her day was not complete until she annoyed him. As much as he argued against it in his mind, there were strong feelings in her favor. No other female amused him the way she did. Rin was unimpressed by his title and prestige. Then there was her inner strength, he had a feeling that she could endure anything. Of course then there was fact that she was G. I.L.F. gorgeous.

"Enough," he snapped harshly at the air. He caught sight of his reflection then sighed inwardly. There was only one conclusion…he would suck it up. He was 750 years old, just a hair out of his teens (snot nosed to hear Ryu and Makoto tell it.). In all that time he neither denied himself anything nor truly desired anything with any type of fervor. Rin was going to be his. A satisfied grin played across his face, several problems melted away with his decision. _"This will be quite a chase,"_ he thought as he looked out into his club. _"Mine."_

Out in the Pit, as the locals called the lowest level of the trendy club, Rin leaned against the railing observing casually. She was envious of the gyrating party goers. They didn't have to struggle with such worries as guilt, anger, and frustration. She defiled herself with Sesshomaru and was guilty of wanting more and angry they had been interrupted in the middle of it. Oh, she hated herself! This was all so twisted, she was the cold hearted killer of demons; the persona that she portrayed that could not be hurt or lonely. In five months, it had all been undone. She had to get away; there was no way she could do this anymore. There were so many questions in her mind.

"What are you up to?" Sango asked.

Rin turned around quickly. Her training was going to waste here. She took her headset off and held it in her hand. "I could ask you the same thing sneaking up on me."

"You've changed," Sango remarked circling her. "I wonder what your father would do if he could see you now."

"He would kill me," she answered simply.

Sango shook her head. The girl was always so guarded. "I guess it's good that you got away when you did." Rin's eyes widened. "I did some checking, no one knows where you are. Some think you met your end with the 'vermin' you kill. So I guess you're in the clear."

Rin rolled her eyes. "I live and die for your approval."

"Not mine anyway," Sango retorted politely. She was having difficulty accepting Rin's change of sides. The only reason she did not spill everything she knew was because she had no proof of ill deeds from Rin. There was no point in bringing up Rin's past if she was trying to make a fresh start. It would only bring her past to them and that was something that would go over too well. Pater would come after his princess and all hell would break lose. "But I guess I deserve that for how we met again." Sango shook her head. "So are you going to ever tell him?"

A frown crossed Rin's features at the word choice. "Who are you referring to?"

"Oh, I think you know who. Kenji makes for a nice smoke screen, but it's obvious that you're interested in…"

"Bite your tongue," Rin snapped. "I manage The Lunatic and nothing more. Excuse me." She placed her headset on her head and walked away.

"What's with her?" Miroku asked as he walked up to Sango. He handed her a drink.

"She's in love and doesn't want to admit it."

"With Kenji?" Miroku asked.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Be serious, Kenji would never let her get close too if he thought she was interested in him."

"Ah, how every true," Miroku commented. "The loss of the love of your life will do that to a man though his methods of dealing with it, the shameless flirting and the lecherous behavior leave little to be desired."

Dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. _"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"_ She shook her head. "He came on to you again, didn't he?"

"No, Inu Yasha," Miroku answered. "He's calming down on the roof. I made my exit before he got any ideas."

"You know he's kidding right?" she smirked trying to get the picture of Inu Yasha pacing with a menacing glare on his face.

"I know but it's the thought," he answered finishing off his drink. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure, but keep your roaming hands to yourself."

"But what, dear Sango, do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Oh you know what I mean," She laughed. Miroku wiggled his eyebrows mischievously then lead her out on to the dance floor.

_To be continued…_

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Eleven

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

AN: Ren, kinky, means being sexually unorthodox and GILF is something I kind of made up from the term MILF/DILF meaning Girl, I'd like to fornicate (I couldn't bring myself to write the real word in casual conversation. I'm such a goody goody.)

"This is where we part ways," A tall blonde man sighed," Pater and the others will have difficulties catching us if we all split in different directions."

"I don't like it Genjuro, there is safety in numbers," Ken sighed. He ran his hands through his brown hair as he looked into the faces of the others. They were down to five members. Killed and hunted by their own, it was a miserable existence.

"Normally there would be, but there are only five us left. We have to get to our allies and warn them. We all know it is not enough to be rid of us, Pater will lead the demon hunters against peaceful demons as well."

"Maybe we should have left the demons to their doom," A red headed man, York sighed.

"York, I owe my life to a demon," Genjuro shifted his satchel then looked into the eyes of his compatriots. "Do not look surprised."

"It's just that we never knew you encountered any demons outside of hunts," York sighed.

"So then you shared my ideals simply to have something to follow like those who follow Pater?" Brown eyes flashed in distaste.

"Calm down, Genjuro," Aya sighed stepping between the two comrades. "We all had different reasons for wanting to end the madness. This is not the time to fight amongst ourselves."

"You're right Aya," York shook his head. "There are only a few of us left."

Genjuro nodded as well. "If we are successful we'll stop him before his madness spills into the regular world. The last thing we need is wide spread panic." The others nodded. "Be well." He stuck his fist out and each of them clasped it.

"Be well," they all murmured before walking in a different direction. They each sought out allies and sympathizers of their cause. How successful would the mission turn out? Were they each seeking death?

For the first time in Genjuro's life, he felt completely uncertain. Pater had proved himself more ruthless than he thought and O-Rin was following in his footsteps. Perhaps following was incorrect, blindly walking beside him. He had hoped she would calm down with age and responsibility, but her last mission proved she was a lost cause. If he did not know better, he would think that this situation started all because of this, but that would be giving her too much credit. No, Rin's disappearance was just a coincidence. He did not have clue where she was, though half of the clan thought he had something to do with it.

_"Back to the task at hand." _He entered the train station. With each of them on their own, there was a higher chance of survival/success. Unfortunately it also meant continuing the journey alone and dwelling on thoughts from long ago.

He had been just a boy on his first training mission when he got separated from his group in the mountains. The last thing he remembered was seeing what looked like a murder of crow demons flying towards him and then blackness.

"You're awake I see," a kind voice mused.

Genjuro opened his eyes. In front of him stood a kindly old woman dressed as a miko. Gray hair pulled tightly into a pony tail and eye path gave her a quirky appearance. She was not the type that one thought of as a miko, he had always envisioned youth and vitality. "Yes, I am." He sat up trying to hide his stare.

"You looked surprised." She stood to her feet and got a glass of water for her patient.

"I've never seen a real miko before."

"Good save," she said shrewdly before handing him the cup of water. She watched as he gulped it down.

"Thank you." The miko nodded and took the glass and turned to leave. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours," she answered. "I'll return you to the hunters once you are able to stand."

"How did you…"

"I have seen many things in my time." The miko turned around. "I try to make it a point to know what is pursuing me." She turned her back to him once again.

Brown eyes widened in fear. This was a trap and he was going to die, but not without a fight. Genjuro reached nonchalantly to his left ankle. A sense of relief settled over him once his fingers felt the sharpness of his last line of defense. If he was quick, he could make short work of the old demon and get back to his compatriots in one piece. "Die vermin," he snarled as leapt at her only to be thrown back by her barrier.

The miko kept her back to him as he tried to gather his composure. Perhaps he had been hasty in attacking her. "Even though I saved your life, you still attack me without just cause."

"You're a demon, that's cause enough," he spat as he sat up,

Dark eyes saddened. "Kaede. My name is Kaede not vermin. Demons are much like humans there are some good and some bad…"

"You will not turn me with your…"

"I am not finished," she interrupted. "As a miko, I can not harm you since you do not threaten my life…"

"You're no miko," he yelled. "A miko is a holy woman…"

Kaede turned around. "Do not interrupt again," she snapped losing her temper. "I am only one quarter demon and all of my youkai, natural and marital is inhibited make me completely human. You are the vermin. You kill without even knowing why, simply because you are told and it's all you know because you are complacent with that. The demon exterminators separated from you for this reason."

Genjuro folded his arms defiantly. "Are you done now?"

"Quite," she said before everything melted from view. Genjuro shook his head as he examined the flat bed of rock he was leaned up against. It was all an illusion.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." He stood to his feet glad to be in the land of the living and took a step. An arrow cut through the air and slid into the ground near him.

"Something to remember me by," a voice carried in the wind.

A jerking sensation startled Genjuro out of his reverie as the train moved forward again. He fingered the arrow head necklace he wore. They did not part on the best of terms, but for some reason her words stayed with him and now he was seeking her out

11-11-11

"Here you are, Kenji" Kagome smiled as she sat down a vodka martini. "Shaken not stirred."

Kenji smiled brightly. The dark haired woman was always affectionate and humorous. "Thank you, Vixen." He kissed her hand lightly and motioned for her to sit with him. "You look as lovely as always."

"And you are forever the charmer," she complimented. Kagome shook her head. "When are you going to settle down?"

"Kagome. Kagome, love, I am far too crafty to be caught thought I do like to pretend from time to time."

"You are hopeless," she shook her head. "Has there ever been a time in your life that you thought about a family…" A sorrowful expression crossed his features at the mention of the sore subject. "Sorry, I am such an idiot."

"It's okay." He took her hand as a mischievous smile crossed his face. "I do have a couple of ideas of how you can make it up to me."

Kagome flushed. "Don't make me slap you, Kenji."

"Now don't we have a dirty mind," he chuckled. "What would Inu Yasha say?"

"Okay fine what is it?" she asked pushing him playfully. "But I am warning you."

"I just want to know where Sesshomaru is. I have a score to settle."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I am not going to do anything to him unless…"

"I don't want to know," she interrupted. "He's in his office."

Kenji downed his drink then smiled. "I'll see you later," he winked before leaving.

To be continued…

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Twelve

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

AN: **Setsunamoonie**, you read my mind. Midori and I were just discussing the fact that Rin is starting to look like a punk and that I needed to bring that kick butt attitude back!

**Everyone else**, sorry the last chapter was so short, I did it that way because this chap. will be covering quite a lot of ground, those on MM and AFF will really know what I mean

"Hi, honey, I'm home," Kenji greeted as he shut the door Sesshomaru's office behind him. The Cheshire grin grew as he witnessed Sesshomaru roll his eyes in annoyance. "Ooh, you're slipping, I saw a facial expression."

Sesshomaru put down the files that he was previously pretending to be reading. "What is so pressing, Lord Kenji that you have entered my office without permission and greet me so informally?"

Kenji nodded reverently. "What is it, Lord Sesshomaru that is stuck so far up your backside that you refer to your childhood friend in this manner?"

"Stop being facetious," Sesshomaru barked. There was no talking to the kitsune; he always had something inappropriate to say.

"I am just being myself." Kenji sat down on the edge of Sesshomaru's desk. "You were always a bit snotty as a child, but we still had fun. Now as an adult, I wonder what happened."

"The same thing that happens to everyone else, I matured."

Kenji's eyes widened in shock and he grasped his chest as though he had been wounded. "Say it isn't so, Sess," he pleaded in mock distress. Sesshomaru merely looked at him then reached to push Kenji on to floor.

"My desk is not for sitting, you're as bad as Inu Yasha," he muttered. A slight gleam of mischief brewed for a moment as he sat back down. The damn fox always knew how to get at him; if this kept up he would fall back into the same patterns again.

"That was mean," Kenji replied as he got up gracefully, "but effective. I see your sense of humor hasn't entirely died." He sat down. "That is good to know. I can cancel the memorial service I was going to hold for it."

A slight cough escaped followed by amber eyes narrowing for the lapse in decorum. "State your business, Kenji."

The fox leaned forward. "Just so you know, I noticed that laugh you tried to hide." Sesshomaru growled lowly. "Don't growl at me. It's true."

"You are pushing your luck."

"Fine, I leave you alone…for now," Kenji sighed. "What happened to the days of our youth, when we used to run about restaging battles and playing tricks on the unsuspecting? You remember that time we went on our own border patrol without permission and were gone for two days because it rained during a skirmish washing our trail away? The way I recall it, you got me into trouble."

"That made up for all the times I spent in my room as punishment for participating in your hair brained plans." A slight smirked formed on his face. "Our parents were furious when they found us. Seeing Lady Asuka so angry was disturbing."

"My mother always did have quite a temper. She always got riled up so easily. It's a wonder that she did not kill us."

"That was only because my father and Lord Shinji were holding her back," Sesshomaru pointed out. Kenji laughed as the memory played in his mind. "However in the end she had the victory when she punished both of us."

Kenji frowned. "Two weeks spent in your room was punishment enough. All you had were books and weapons."

"All you had you had in yours were puzzles and riddles. It was ridiculous."

"Ah, memories," he sighed, "but that's not why I came here. Let's talk business."

"Finally an explanation." Sesshomaru shook his head. The fox had done it to him again, getting him caught up in the past. He had other things on his mind besides child hood shenanigans and things. "What is this visit about besides new attempts at pestering me?"

_"That's exactly why I am here,"_ he thought before clearing his throat. "I want Rin."

"You what?" he asked his stoicism dropping for a moment in shock. The shock was quickly replaced by anger as Kenji started laughing. Sesshomaru stood to his feet. He was debating on whether killing the kitsune was really worth the war. They were nearly equal strength, what Sesshomaru lacked in brawn he made up in tactics.

Seeing the dangerous look in Sesshomaru's eyes Kenji stopped laughing. The subject seemed to be a little sorer than he thought for his old friend. He was pretty sure that he could hold his own against the dog demon, but it would come with a price. "Calm down, Sess. I was just testing you; get the murderous look out of your eyes. There was only one woman for me and she no longer exists."

"Hmm." Sesshomaru sat down in his chair. That was twice today and now Kenji knew that he has claims on Rin. He would be on the verge of embarrassment if he allowed himself to feel so.

"What are your intentions towards her?"

"None of your business."

"Wrong," Kenji said seriously. "I have become rather close to her the last few months and I am making it my business. Despite her demeanor she is naïve about the ways companionship and you have already take her purity."

A silver eyebrow rose. "I intend to…" his sentence trailed and a growl escaped him as his keen eyes spied something in the club below. Kenji turned to see what the matter was. Hmmm…this would not do.

12-12-12

"Rin, do you have a copy?"

"Yes, go ahead," Rin replied while she walked the outer ring of the pit.

"I need to speak to you about something," Kagome's voice said over the air. "I'm in VIP."

Rin sighed inwardly. She wanted to be alone and she wanted to stay as far away from VIP as possible. Just being the area of the elevator was enough to make her hot, bothered, and flushed, however the call of duty was something she could not ignore. "I am on my way." She moved from the railing and turned quickly bumping into a patron. "Excuse me."

The woman in front of him was a vision. A lithe body wrapped in orange. It suited her quite well. A red chiffon baby doll halter and tight orange silk pants, already his mind was working on the quickest way to rid her of her garments. Imagery of flying orange fabric brought a bigger smile to his face followed by removing the hair pins holding the raven locks off her delectable neck.

"No excuse me," he apologized taking in her appearance and scent. A light flowery scent emanated from her. She was just starting her fertility cycle. But there was another scent as well, light…another male. His eyes quickly went to her neck and saw no mark. She was still free for the taking. Perhaps he would be lucky after all. "The name's Hasai. Dance with me, beautiful."

"No thanks, I am working." She pointed to her headset. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Hasai grabbed her by the arm. "I am sure you can spare me just one dance. I am a faithful patron after all."

"Fine," she sighed, "one dance."

"Great," he said pulling her claustrophobically close. He plucked the wire from the battery pack that rested on her orange waist. "No interruptions."

"What the hell are you doing?" Rin asked pushing away. Hasai pulled her closer to him and held her there. Fear dared to creep into her being as he sniffed the base of her neck.

Hasai closed his eyes. "You smell so good. I'm glad I was the one nearest to you when it started. It's so strong now. I could take you right here."

"Let me go," Rin commanded trying to push away from him.

"No, you are mine now, get used to it," he replied his light eyes taking on a dark color.

Brown eyes narrowed in recognition. "I will tell you only one more time, demon, let me go."

"Feisty aren't we?" he asked his claws biting into her arms.

"You have no idea," she replied digging her heal into his instep. Hasai howled in pain as let her go.

"You bitch," he snarled.

"You bastard." Rin punched him in the face then grabbed him by the neck to knee him the chest. He crumbled to the floor and she stared at him breathing hard. A crowd was starting to form, but she did not give a damn. She was tempted to kick him to make sure he was down and out, but she would let the bouncers take care of it. Their little outburst had drawn enough attention that Inu Yasha or someone would be there soon. "No means no," she muttered before turning around and wading through the small crowd.

"I'm not finished," Hasai jumped to his feet.

Rin turned around quickly. So he was not going to down without a fight? Good she had been looking for an excuse to hurt him and it would be self-defense too. A smile crossed her face as her hands reached into her hair then she frowned. "Look, buddy, she said no," one of the spectators replied stepping forward. Another knight in shinning armor… damn.

"Stay out of this, human," Hasai snapped. "This is between us."

The man shook his head and stepped in between Rin and Hasai. "Make me."

A sneer formed on Hasai's face as he raised his clawed hand. "I would love to," he replied. He was going to give this human the maiming of his life, if he lived anyway. However, Hasai's plan was cut short when, he was tackled by bouncers.

"I can't take this." Rin pushed through the crowd. She had to get out of there or she was going to lose her mind. There was just too much going on, why was her life was so complicated? What she would not give to have her old life? Work consumed her and she did not need anyone nor want anyone around. Now her mind was filled with idiotic naggings, it was ridiculous! It was almost like she was 10 years old again, when being friendly was the most important thing to her. Of course being friendly and caring lost her everything. _"Damn, I didn't want to think about that again."_

"Inu Yasha, there's Rin," Kagome sighed as she made her way over to the distraught looking girl. "She looks upset."

"Let her go." He grabbed Kagome's arm and shook his head.

"But what about…."

"Rin's a hot head, she's better alone," he answered. "Besides, he won't let anything happen to her."

Kagome looked at him in confusion for a moment then caught his drift. She smiled then hugged him. "You're so sweet you know that?"

Inu Yasha shook his head and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "She's still a bitch," he replied, "but she's tolerable." Kagome kissed his cheek.

Outside of the club, Rin stalked off towards her hotel. It was only fifteen or so blocks and with her temper roaring the way it was, she needed the walk. Who knew maybe she would get lucky and she would find some jerk who needed his ass kicked. "Why in the world…" There was someone behind her.

Rin stopped. She was only four blocks out and already she found trouble, that was highly unexpected, but this was the big city at night. She turned around and saw a dark haired man staring at her as though he had been expecting her. He smiled with an air of superiority revealing fangs, a demon. Perhaps her night was shaping up after all, she needed a good fight. There would have to be heavy improvisation, but her eyes managed to glance of several items that could easily become weapons. "Well now," he smirked sniffing in her direction. He took a step forward into the moonlight.

The color drained out of Rin's face for a moment as fear threatened to take hold. He was wolf demon. She took a step back and it was then that she recaptured her moxy. Brown eyes blazed as she reached for her chop sticks. Raven locks fell down around her shoulders. She hated wolves with a passion. Wolf demons killed her family. It was her fault, but she had a way to atone for that mistake. There was about to one less wolf in the world. "Don't even think about it."

"So you are going to make this fun." He moved sideways suddenly then flinched. He smiled as he brought his hands to his cheek. "You drew first."

Holding the other chop stick delicately in between her fingers, she observed her prey. She could win this as long as she played this smart. This was not the first time she had been caught in a situation barely armed, that time with Kagura was a fluke. There would be no interference this time. It was her and the wolf. "And it won't be the last."

"Well see about that," he growled just before he rushed at her. Rin smiled as he moved towards her. She had predicted his next move perfectly. Her body fell back as he pounced her and a triumphant gleam appeared in his eyes. That was until he found himself moving too far forward. Using their momentum Rin disarmed his attack and knocked him into the wall behind her. The wolf hit the brick wall with a human bone breaking crunch then slid upside down on his head.

Rin jumped quickly to her feet and kicked off her shoes as she prepared her next move. If that demon was worth even the smallest pillar of salt, he would only be stunned and very angry. "I know you can do better than that, demon."

The demon jumped to his feet snarling. No human was going to make a fool out him and get away with it. He would double his pleasure with her death. She would beg for mercy when he was done with her. He prepared to attack her again when he paused. Her stance was too calm and she was into too much control. An idea formed in his head, as he thought of way to take her down a peg without too much conflict. He did not want to completely ruin his good time. "You haven't seen anything, yet," he hissed before releasing poison from his throat.

Rin turned away in shock and pain. Her eyes were burning. She managed to dodge some of the blast but clearly not enough as she felt herself being pushed up against the wall. "Damn," she screamed out. Why the hell did she have to be so weak? She jammed her chopstick into his thigh just as ripped the side of her pants.

"Bitch," he howled in pain. He back handed her across the back of the head. Rin slid to the ground unconscious. This would be the last time he went for the fighter type, they were too much trouble. "Now you're mine."

"Correction," Sesshomaru replied as he swung out his whip, "she is mine."

12-12-12

"Mmmm," Rin sighed some time later as she opened her eyes. She rubbed them a few times trying to focus, but could not seem to for some reason. _"Wait a minute, I was in an alley…how did I...?"_ her mind panicked as leapt off of whatever she had been previously sleeping on. She feverishly felt around trying to figure out her surroundings. Her sight was too blurry to make out details of objects, the best she could do was make out shapes.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked from across the room.

Rin's heart sank momentarily. She did not want him to see her like this. "Trying to find my way out of here."

"I do not suggest leaving for several hours. The poison will have to work its course." He walked over to her and lifted her into his arms. "Please explain why you left the club? It was highly inappropriate to travel alone."

"I can take care of myself," she snapped trying to fight the blush that was warming her cheeks. He placed her onto the bed again; well what she figured was the bed. Her flush deepened as she put together about where she was. Great it was not enough that she had profane thoughts about him and that they did the deed in the elevator, now she had to be in his personal space. _"You don't know where you are Rin; you might be at Kagome's."_ Rin cleared her throat. "Where am I?"

"My penthouse," he answered simply.

This was unacceptable. Rin crawled to what she believed to be the edge of the bed and ended up stumbling into Sesshomaru's lap. "Move."

"No, you are to stay here." Even though Rin could not see it, he was highly amused by her behavior. Defying him to the very end.

"I refused to stay here with you in this place," she said angrily while trying to right her body without touching anything personal. Being draped across his body was doing nothing for her constitution.

"You are injured."

"I'm fine," she snapped back pedaling onto the bed. She lay on her back for a moment. This was stupid.

"You still have not explained yourself."

Rin sat up and looked in his general direction. At least there was some saving grace she could not actually see him so she would not get so distracted. "I don't need to explain myself to you anybody else, so you can…." Her sentence trailed when he pinned her down against the sheets.

"Why do you always feel the need defy me, woman?" he snarled looking down at her.

"The same reason you always feel the need to make my life difficult," she answered staring into his eyes. She could not make them out but she knew they had to be flashing in anger right about now. They were entirely too close. "Let me go."

"No." He kissed her deeply.

Rin felt her eyes drifted shut. They were going to complicate things again.

To be continued…

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Thirteen

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

An: I got my very first flame for this story, two actually from the same person. I shall be warm all winter now. The best part is unwittingly proved to me that most of my characterizations of Rin were coming across But oh well, flames keep you grounded. I had 28 of them one time before one particular hateful person got the story kicked off If I can live through that and a few other things they did in reference to that story, I can do anything. So keep the comments flowing, I can always improve.

_"__Oh god, I love you…"_ Rin's eyes shot open and she sat tried to sit up, but the weight of the arm of reality was just too much. A flush crossed her features at the admission. Love… was that really how she felt about Sesshomaru? "_This is insane."_ She tried to wriggle out of his embrace, but only succeeded in making him pull her closer to him. The gentle breath of sleeping tickled her neck a little through her hair. Any other time (if she had been into the whole relationship scene) or any other male, she would have been good. Sesshomaru…her arch enemy, the one she lived to do battle with ever since she laid eyes on him. The very same individual she had been sent to kill, one of them anyway… she spooning with him in his bed. Sadly enough in her heart of hearts, there was no remorse or guilt only fear. Her lapse in judgment severely complicated things. Traitor! That was her now.

Sesshomaru shifted slightly once again and moved his hand to cup her chest in his sleep. In her mind's eye, she could see the possible grin of satisfaction that he could be wearing. _"Perv."_ She slid his hand to her waist only for him to move it back and nuzzle the back of her neck. _"What did I do to deserve this,"_ she wondered. She chuckled lightly at her predicament. Here she was sleeping with her enemy trying her damndest not to feel content and he was copping a feel. Irony was heavy in the air.

"What is so amusing at this hour?" he asked grumpily.

This caused Rin to laugh harder. She always figured him to be a morning person. Actually she thought he never slept. Too many times she saw him working when he should have been sleeping or he was leaving her memos while she was sleeping. It was interesting. "It doesn't matter." She pulled away from him and sat up.

"Has your sight fully returned?"

Rin squinted her eyes to focus. It was not all back, but it was enough to get around without help. "I'm okay."

There was silence. Sesshomaru stared at her back. For the first time in centuries, he was embarrassed. The situation spun out of his control as he thought about Kenji's words last night. He has underestimated both of their desires and now… things were complicated. Amber eyes wandered to the well healed bite mark on her collar. How would he approach it? He could point out that the fact that she initiated everything when she bit him first then there was the other thing that she was sure to notice in a couple of weeks.

What was she going to say about everything? It was too late for rejection now. Of course there was also her admission before they succumbed to sleep. He never expected her to disclose her feelings to him and what were his feelings? All he knew was that he wanted her to be his, but there were too many questions in his mind and they were sucking his confidence dry. "Rin…."

"It's not like you to make excuses, Sesshomaru." She kept her back to him and slid on his pants and her top. "So let's just end it here before we piss each other off." She left the room.

A low growl formed in his throat. His baser instincts screamed at him to keep his mate by his side and ravish her again. The other side suggested that he needed to formulate a plan and soon before she found out from someone else what passed between them. He would go after her. "Wait."

Rin paused in her movement but kept her back to him. Her eyes closed as she thought of something to say. Why did she think it was going to be that easy? Just walk out of his life without any opposition. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?" she asked trying her best not to sound distraught.

Her tone did not go unnoticed and a smirk danced across his face. She was just as unsure as he was. That was good to know. Confidence slowly came back to him. This was his mate and she was stuck with him, strangely enough he was happy. Of course she was going to threaten his health once she found out what her love bite on his collar initiated between them. Yes, she would be pissed. Why did that enthrall him for some reason? He would be around to annoy her forever. "Turn around and face me."

"No."

"Are you afraid to face your consequences like an adult?"

Rin spun around on her heel. Damn it, he did it to her again. "Is this better for you?" She kept her focus away from his eyes. A small sigh escaped her when she realized that he at least put on a pair of sweat pants, but he was bare chested. Who knew when he had time to do all of this?

Sesshomaru titled her chin so that they could see eye to eye. "Yes."

"Are you happy now?"

"Not yet," he replied before kissing her lightly. He smiled as she yielded to him. For once she was working with him. A low growl escaped him as her fingers gently touched the mark she gave him. The both of them shivered him more so than her.

Yet again, Rin found herself pinned up against the wall by Sesshomaru. It was clear she could not trust herself. This would make the third time she disgraced herself. She was a hypocrite. "Sess…I can't," she moaned into his mouth. He kissed the side of her neck "Please…"

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. He was supposed to be explaining his customs to her not rutting her into non-existence. Rin was always tempting him and now it seemed he lacked self-control. Had years of a disciplined life really broke him down to the point that when he finally decided on a mate, he could think of nothing but how to please her body? Any time, any place. His brain hurt. It was much easier when he was merely curious and not obsessive, but he would not change a thing.

"Rin…" He was gathering restraint. Her legs slid from his waist, but his head remained buried in the side of her neck.

Taking slow easy breaths to calm herself she answered, "Yes."

"Never touch my mark unless you intend to finish it." He pulled away just before taking in her scent. A prideful smirk formed on his face at the commingling of scents coming from her. No matter how much Rin denied him (and she would at first he knew her entirely too well not to expect it) she accepted him, even if it was on an unconscious level.

Brown eyes narrowed at his air of superiority. So what if they did the deed… twice and nearly a third time? She would not give him the satisfaction of gloating any further. This was not going to happen again. Yeah she had love for him, love for him to take a long walk off a short pier. He was such a bastard seducing her when she could not see well enough to escape. There were crimes against things of that nature. "Keep your distance then."

"As long as you refrain from attacking me and taking what you want."

An angry, embarrassed flush blazed across her face. He would have to bring up that one lapse in judgment. "You…." Her sentence trailed when the door bell rang. _"Saved by the bell, Sesshomaru," _she thought moving towards the door. She would battle him later wearing her own clothes.

Brown eyes widened. "Kagome…what are you doing here?"

Kagome smiled slyly as she shifted Ryoko in her arms. "I could ask you the same thing," she replied. Observant eyes soaked in the entire situation; the disheveled, half dressed look of Sesshomaru, Rin wearing Sesshomaru's pants, the look of surprise on Rin, the marks on their necks. Curiosity was feasting on her. "I thought Ryoko would like to spend some time with her uncle."

"Now is not the time." Sesshomaru noticed the way Kagome eyed the two of them and the pleased look on her face. That damned woman was more like her mother than she cared to admit right down to the 'I am innocently visiting with my baby role.'

Rin shook her head. "This is the perfect time. I was just leaving."

"I would prefer it if you remained. I have a few matters that I need to discuss with you," Sesshomaru replied.

"It can wait until later. You need to spend time with your niece." Rin shot him a look. There was no way she was going continue to hang around. Everything was becoming too complicated.

"No."

Kagome watched the exchange in interest then made a decision. "Ryoko, show Uncle Sesshomaru, what Daddy taught you."

Ryoko growled slowly and leaped out her mother's arms to pounce Sesshomaru. She yipped excitedly when Sesshomaru caught her effortlessly. "Maru," she sighed snuggling against him.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Kagome. She was doing it to him now. Before he knew it, he had a diaper bag on his shoulder and Rin had been whisked away. "She's craftier than the vixen," he barked.

Once in Kagome's car, Rin sighed. She was riding with Kagome which infinitely safer than being alone with Sesshomaru. She did not trust herself around him anymore. "So what do I owe for getting me out of there?" Rin asked shrewdly

A mischievous grin spread across her face. "Information," she answered simply. "I just have to know, what was it like to bang Sesshomaru?"

"What?" Rin choked blushing. She did not expect Kagome to be so crude about the situation. Of course look at who her husband was, it was bound to rub off on her some how. Corruption at its finest.

"Don't pretend nothing happened, I saw the mark on his neck," she laughed. "You'll never get rid of him now, but then you two always made a cute couple."

"Have you lost your mind?" Rin shrieked then collected herself. She folded her arms across her chest. It was obvious that she was busted. "It was a one time thing and the experience was…decent."

Kagome was highly amused by Rin's behavior. The woman was so transparent. "You know it will be difficult say no to him now that he is your mate…"

Rin's eyes narrowed. "He's my what?"

"Your mate." Kagome looked at her friend strangely then turned the car towards a new destination. This was bad. "You marked him and he marked you. Sesshomaru didn't explain?"

A strange sensation overwhelmed Rin; it was something she had not felt in quite some time, dread. She would kill him. Her head started to throb and she turned green. "Take me home."

"Not until you calm down."

"I AM CALM," she snapped.

"Don't yell at me," Kagome said coolly. She was worried about Rin. She did not expect her to react the way she did. It was a good thing that she decided to take Rin away when she did or Ryoko might be short an Uncle. It was hard to believe that Sesshomaru could be so irresponsible, perhaps she had underestimated the attraction they held for each other. "I am taking you to the shrine to relax."

To be continued…

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Fourteen

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

An: Sorry... I was researching for Heero Potter with 6th HP book, but I am back nowJ Someone asked for sexual tension so I shall bring it.

Oh and here's a shout out to live action Kenji, "Happy Birthday"

Rin yawned and stretched. She started to think that it was all a bad dream. A sense of relief and disappointment ran through her that was until an old miko came into her room smiling. "Ah, you're awake. I am Kaede."

"O-Rin," she said cautiously. "Where's Kagome?"

"She's checking up on Ryoko." Kaede chuckled. "Not very trusting are you?"

"Trust is earned," Rin said simply. She stood to her feet and walked out of the room. Her pace quickened when she heard Kagome's voice.

"Don't worry, she's fine. I'm just letting her cool down awhile. I know I put you in a situation, Inu Yasha, but you have Ryoko for back up. Sesshomaru won't go anywhere. Use Kenji if you have to… Inu Yasha don't yell at me. I didn't know Sesshomaru hadn't explained. Usually that happens before mating… but you have to admit they're good together. I know I owe you. Take it out in trade. Love ya' bye." Kagome hung up the phone. From the irate sounds of Inu Yasha, taking Rin was a bad idea. Well what was done was done.

"Sesshomaru's still pissed off I see."

Kagome turned around and smiled. "I don't think he'll speak to me for awhile."

"Lucky you," Rin smirked.

"I know you don't mean that," she laughed as Kaede came up beside her. "Kaede, have you met Rin?"

The old miko nodded chuckling. "I've already had the pleasure." She turned to Rin. "I've heard so much about you."

"Exaggerated I'm sure."

"Hardly," Kaede smiled, "you are every bit of the bitch he said you were."

Brown eyes widened at the old woman's shrewdness. Kagome was mortified. She was about to apologize when Rin started to laugh. "At least he didn't lie."

A smile formed across Kaede's features as well. "I see what Kagome says about you is true as well." She started to push the two ladies toward the bath. "Relax the two of you and I will make us something to eat. I want to get a closer look at the Lady of the Westernlands."

Rin sobered up somewhat as they entered the bathhouse. What the hell she needed a break to collect herself.

"This feels so good," Kagome sighed. She leaned back in contentment. "Come on in the water's fine."

Rin poured a bucket over her head to rinse the suds from her body then stood to her feet. Now that she was clean, a good soak was needed. "Oh, this is nice." She place as cool cloth over her eyes then leaned back.

Kagome smiled. "You've changed."

"Conformity breeds in weakness."

"That sounds like something that Sesshomaru would say," Kagome chuckled. "He must be rubbing off on you."

Rin flinched under the cloth. "Just like Inu Yasha is rubbing off on you?"

"They say imitation is the highest form of flattery, so then it must be love."

"Don't insult me."

"Being in love is not an insult, Rin. No matter how much you try to hide it, you're in love with him. So you might as well get over it and enjoy it. Time is short."

"Okay, I've had it." Rin yanked the cloth off her eyes. She should've known Kagome was not going to let this go. She knew her entirely too well. "You don't know me. I don't want to sit around and girl talk. I don't have feelings for Sesshomaru. He was just a good fu…" Kagome's hand cracked soundly across Rin's face stopping her cold. Out of instinct Rin raised her fist and stopped as it nearly met with Kagome's closed eyes. A slight growl formed in her throat causing her eyes to widen and Kagome's to open in shock. Rin grabbed her towel and left the bath house.

"Rin wait," Kagome called. She was not about to let Rin go when she was so close to letting go of whatever was holding her back. She grabbed a towel and ran after her. "Rin?"

"What's the matter, child?" Kaede asked rushing over to her.

"Nothing, Rin and I were fighting. I think I pushed her too far." Kagome bit her lip. She seemed to be batting a thousand today

Kaede eyed Kagome carefully. "She'll come around in her own time. She's not the type to be forced. I would've thought being around Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru would've taught you."

"I know but Rin's different…:

Kaede ran her hands through Kagome's hair. Her adoptive daughter was entirely too stubborn for her own good, but it always served her well. Heaven helps us all. "Well you know she won't go far, she only has a towel for…" her sentence trailed and she pushed Kagome behind her.

14-14-14

Rin ran through the surrounding forest. The more distance she put between her and Kagome the better. It was completely clear she was losing herself and she needed to get away. "What's happening to me?" she asked leaning against a tree. Her fist formed in anger as tears swelled up in her eyes. Tears streamed down her face for the first time since **that **day and she hated herself for it.

_"Will you be my friend?" a young Rin asked petting her patient. She had been feeding and nursing the injured wolf for the past two weeks. It was not until yesterday that her progress became evident._

_The wolf licked her hand lovingly. Rin giggled. Her mommy always told her not to play with strange animals. They could be demons and would kill her, but demons were made up. Her teacher at school told her so. Also demons were scary not defenseless animals for her to take care of and love. Mommy was wrong and she would finally prove it. "Come home with me," she urged trying to help the wolf to its feet. With patience and gentle prodding she was able to make it home and in her room without anyone noticing. She would make her presentation in the morning at breakfast._

_Nothing could get her down. Not even a scolding from her older brother, during dinner, for giggling so much. She would ignore him, what did he know anyway?_

_"What's the matter with you?"_

_"Secret," she giggled._

_Her brother's eyebrow arched and he looked around the table only to be met with matching shrugs. "Rin?"_

_Rin shook her head. She would never tell. "Secret."_

_Strong arms grasped her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Rin?" he asked staring at her with brown eyes. A frown crossed her face as they became lighter in color until they were amber._

Rin started and found herself face to face with a concerned Sesshomaru. Was he real or was she hallucinating? The poison from that wolf must have done a real number on her. She leaned forward and sniffed his neck warily. Once she was satisfied she licked the mark tenderly causing a shudder to pass through the both of them. Rin pulled quickly away. What the hell was wrong with her? "Get away."

"I do not take orders from you."

"Then I'll leave," she jumped to her feet and prepared to walk off.

"Our pup needs the closeness of my youkai for the first few months in order to feel secure."

Rin froze. _"This can not be happening. This can not be happening. I can not be..."_ she turned around. "What did you just say to me?" She snarled her eyes turning crimson.

Sesshomaru nearly took a step back. Now he understood a few off the cuff remarks his father made about women. His heart also swelled with an odd sort of pride, his mate was a force to be reckoned with, but he would not bow down even to her… though he would kneel. It was clear he made the right choice now he had to make her see it. "There is no need to repeat myself."

Rin narrowed her eyes. She'd kill him. There was no other way around it. She would never get rid of him (no matter how much she secretly like being around him) unless she ceased his life functions. And he dared to put a creature in her body? How do these things happen? "Sesshomaru…" She sneered as she moved towards him.

"Yes," he answered softly into her ear as he appeared behind her. He nuzzled her neck. Her scent was quite inviting despite what her mouth said. "There is no need for anger what was done is done. We were properly mated."

Rin closed her eyes and enjoyed the calm that settled over her. Damn him. "I can't be your mate."

"But you are and in the first stage of pregnancy. You are adjusting to our pup and my youkai. That is why you have to remain by my side, to give you both balance."

"No," she sighed.

"You can't deny me," he whispered into her ear, "you can't deny us." Rin said nothing and allowed her mate to pull her closer to him.

A grin crossed his features when she did not fight him. It grew deeper as the opportunity to satisfy his curiosity drew near. He moved his lips closer to her ear. "How is it that you are out about alone in nothing but a towel?" he asked lowly.

Rin could feel his body responding to her predicament. At least she had some kind of effect on him. "That's my business," she answered leaning her head back affectionately. It was true what they say; you can never go home again. There was no hiding her indiscretions. Too much had changed for her to be satisfied with her old life. Then there was Sesshomaru as much as she hated to admit, he was tolerable.

"Defiant to the end I see," he chuckled in her ear. He wanted her.

"You know me too well." Rin turned towards him. "I being mated to you changes nothing."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow amused. "I agree." He kissed her.

"You're still a bastard." She said into his mouth. He pulled away and picked her up.

"And you're still a bitch," he replied.

Rin smirked. All was right in the world, at least for now. She would figure out the rest later. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home," he answered simply. "I am going to show you part of what it means to be mine."

14-14-14

"What are you doing here, boy?" Kaede asked. She was fairly confident that he meant no harm, there were no other auras and he was unarmed, but she could not ignore his origins.

Genjuro put his hands up in a non-violent stance. She looked the same as she did the last time he saw her. There was a young woman behind her, an apprentice perhaps. "I've come seeking your help."

Kaede stared intently at the boy now middle-aged man before her. "You need help? The help of a demon?"

"Kaede?" Kagome looked at her adoptive mother, but Kaede never turned around. A demon? No, that could not be true, there was no demonic aura about her and Kaede would have told her.

"Kagome, please go inside. I will explain later."

"What about Rin?"

"Rin?" Genjuro bristled at the name. O-Rin was called Rin by Pater from time to time. _"No, O-Rin would've killed them all or died trying."_

"The Lady of the Westernlands is with her mate."

"Sesshomaru's here?" her eyes widened looking about. Why did she not sense him?'

"He's bit out of your range, dear. I need to discuss some things with the boy here and I will explain everything."

A hurt look crossed Kagome's features. She hated the thought of being dismissed like a child. "I need to call Inu Yasha anyway," she said before leaving.

"My daughter," Kaede explained. "Now on to business."

Genjuro licked his lips nervously. "One of the elders from the demon hunter clan staged a coup de tat and those who disagree are being executed."

"Disagree about what?"

"Pater wants the complete extermination of demons, but many of us feel that all demons should not be executed or the humans that co-exist with them."

"Ah, so you finally grew up?" Kaede fingered her rosary in thought. "And you came to me?"

"Yes. We need to band together," Genjuro reasoned, "Pater is planning something and it will come to your front door before you know it."

A gray eyebrow arched. "Come with me."

_"That was easier than I thought would be."_ He walked towards the building Kagome entered.

"I will do what I can," Kaede replied as they walked, "but not for you, this is for my daughter and granddaughter. And if I find out this is some sort of ploy, I will kill you this time."

"On my honor."

"You honor means nothing to me given our past," she said simply walking inside the house.

He followed after her. "Then I will do whatever it takes to make sure it does."

To be continued…

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Fifteen

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

* * *

Amber eyes tore open as the afternoon sun brushed across them. Sleep was something he still was not used to in large doses. Already he had slept three nights the most since he had been weaned. Normally he would enjoy the pleasure once a year on his birthday. A day with no Jaken, no Inu Yasha, no meaningless battles or whatever else usually took up his time. It was the only day he ever took off and he slept the entire time. Of course no one knew that detail. He didn't want them to know that the Lord of the Westernlands needed a vacation after 364 days with his nose to the grindstone.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer to him. He suspected his life would be different. The fact that his schedule had loss some of its predictability made him sigh in relief. Or a sigh of contentment, not sure. Whatever it was, he felt good about it.

"I need sleep," Rin mumbled swatting him lightly across the chest before snuggling closer.

A surprising chuckle emanated from him. He did put her through the paces on their honeymoon. It was a shame the weekend was over. He was half tempted to steal another day away, but his discipline would not allow it. Already it was simpering at the fact he pleased his carnal desires the entire time. His responsible side would have to deal with it as far as he was concerned. "Rin," he said lowly caressing her face. He felt freeier now and he felt….well that part confused him. Consulting Kaede would normally be his course of action, but seeing the gloating declaration of victory on the vixen's face was not an option, besides he had business to run.

Looking at the time piece on the wall, Sesshomaru smirked. Rin would be waking up soon for the operations meeting and just like always he would greet her there. No change. He would make her eat those words. A mischievous glint formed in his eyes as he got up and prepared for tonight. "Jaken," he said into his cell phone as he dripped wet from the shower sometime later.

"How may I serve you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I would like for you to awaken Lady Rin promptly at six." He grabbed a towel and began drying off his body.

"Lady Rin? Milord…have you taken a mate?" Jaken stammered. He knew what an explosive relationship the two had and did not want to insult his liege.

"Yes, Lady Rin is my mate," he answered simply. "See that my instructions are carried out. If she is late, you will be held responsible."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru to the letter…:

"See that it is," he replied hanging up the phone. He quickly got dressed then left. Her face would be priceless he was sure.

15-15-15

Pater stood looking out of the window of his ready room. Outside his hunters were gearing up for the attack. Most of the traitors had been caught, all except for one actually. "Genjuro," Pater sighed in annoyance. He had not expected his fellow elder to be so elusive. Genjuro managed to escape into the mountains near Tokyo. He was entirely too close to Rin. Because of this he would have to move things faster than he planned. Shortening his plans was something he never liked to do. Striking quickly out of desperation allowed for errors. It was moving ahead of schedule that caused him to order the execution of the exterminator clan. He had hoped that they would remain neutral as they had in the past. Their death was eminent anyway too many times did they consort with "friendly" demons as they called them. Vermin was vermin.

Genjuro's little split up plan cost him 1/3 of his force. One third he has not planned on losing until after joining up with O-Rin and finding out what she had learned. Nearly six months of espionage down the drain and the death of his precious, if Genjuro was not quickly found and killed.

Pater turned hearing footsteps at the door. "Enter."

Eiji walked into the room and saluted. "You asked me?"

"Take four of my best and deal Genjuro the true death of a traitor. Do it quickly for each moment he is at large, O-Rin's safety is compromised."

The young man's eyes widened then narrowed. "We will not fail you." He saluted and turned to leave.

"Eiji." Eiji paused in his movements. "If you come across O-Rin while dealing with Genjuro, bring her to me… by force if necessary."

"But Elder…"

"You will have to trust my judgment," Pater interrupted. He turned around. "Do as you are told." Eiji nodded then left the room. He was worried about O-Rin's safety. Was it possible that Genjuro had some kind of hold over his former captain that his elder could not see through until now? There was clearly more going on here. Killing his comrades was starting take its toll on him, so many faces and questions. But he knew in the end that was doing what was right. Pater was a just man and had saved his life on many occasions. He was dedicated and did whatever he had to protect the clan. Eiji wished that he had that kind of strength. _"O-Rin, I will find away to save you from Genjuro's hold."_ He vowed. Perhaps once he proved his worth to her she would be his.

"Bankotsu, Jankotsu, Rinkotsu, and Suikotsu," Eiji called out. These four were the most vicious and all were trained by O-Rin. It was only fitting that her special ops squad take out the man who pushed the hardest for her exile/execution and now endangered her life. He could see why O-Rin hated humans that consorted with demons, they caused nothing but trouble. Already the demon exterminator clan was put down and quite a few people died for the cause. He would not lose her, not when he still had to tell her….

"Men," Eiji began, "were going on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Bankotsu asked. He declared himself the unofficial leader in O-Rin's stead.

"You'll find out when you get there," Eiji replied.

"You don't command us," Jankotsu said casually. "Although if you're…"

"Now is not the time, Jankotsu," Bankotsu interrupted. He had been observing Eiji the last few months. The man had been tense almost brooding and now he just seemed focused. Everyone in the clan knew that Eiji was in love with O-Rin, she had quite a few suitors. Of course no one dared to come up to her, she made it clear that she was only interested in demon slaying. Naturally, that made the challenge even greater. Eiji obviously knew where O-Rin was and that she was alive. This mission might just be some fun after all.

Bankotsu watched Eiji walk away then motioned for the others to follow. Rinkotsu opened his mouth to protest. "He knows something and I want to know it too," he answered simply. The others grinned and followed after their leader.

15-15-15

Rin sat to Sesshomaru's right with a slight smug look on her face while a black eyed and swollen Jaken finished his report. As usual he was boring everyone to tears. Those who weren't bored were focusing on her and the mark that peaked out from under the fabric of her sleeveless shirt when she shifted. The good part was none would question her except maybe Inu Yasha who was itching to say something crass and tactless.

"…and that is my report, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken sat down.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Meeting is adjourned." Everyone got up to leave.

Inu Yasha grinned smugly then turned to Sesshomaru. "I'm going to pick up Kagome and our guest." He turned to Rin. "Just make sure you leave him with enough strength to make it to the meeting on time." He laughed seeing Sesshomaru's annoyed expression. For once he would dish out everything Sesshomaru had coming to him. _"I'll show him a lunatic."_

Rin's cheeks flushed slightly at least Inu Yasha waited until everyone was gone. She had a feeling that he would not always be so merciful. "I will have the board room prepared for the meeting. What time does it start?"

"Eleven thirty. It will require your presence as Lady of the Westernlands. As my mate and the bearer of my heir it is prudent that you remain privy to matters concerning me."

Rin set her jaw. This was the moment she had been waiting for…why did it feel so wrong?

"Is there something wrong?" He caressed her cheek with his finger.

"What happened to no change?" she asked pulling away.

Sesshomaru pulled her to him. "Conformity breeds in weakness," he replied before kissing her. After a few moments he pulled away. Her scent was calling to him again, but they had business to run; besides there would be other times.

"I have to finish the inventory," she said as though reading his mind.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement distance would be beneficial and so would the buddy system. "Have Shippo assist you."

"I don't need…" Rin began to bristle.

He put two fingers to her lips and clamped them shut. "But I do, unless you want to take a chance that I will feel the need to oversee your progress, rip your clothes off and take you up against the wall?"

An ebony eyebrow rose and pulled away. "Promises, promises." She kissed him on the nose then left the room. She had work to do.

"Shippo," She said into her headset after flipping the power switch, "do you have a copy?"

"Go ahead, Lady Rin," Shippo teased.

"Say that again, I'll gut you like a fish and send you to Kenji in an envelope."

"You wouldn't," Shippo gasped.

"Try me."

"Okay. Okay, go ahead."

"What's your twenty?"

"I'm in the cellar finishing up the inventory. I thought you might be too busy to get back to it."

Rin sucked in her cheeks at the hidden implication. "I'm coming down there."

"Roger," he replied. He looked down at the PDA and made a note with the stylus.

"You're as bad as your brother, you know that?" Rin grumbled sometime later.

"I'll never be as bad as Ken." Shippo wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "We have nothing in common."

"It's been my experience that the more two people have in common, the more they think they are different," Rin replied. She snickered at the skeptical expression on his face and snatched the PDA. "Please you're both handsome as sin, nosey as hell, and pretend to be perfect angels. The only real difference other than the little word I call subtly is that you're straight."

"Until Kai came along so was he." Shippo tuned towards the rack he had been counting. "We're almost out of Dom. I'll order an entire pallet since it's so popular in VIP."

Rin nodded and sent an e-mail to their supplier. "So tell me about this Kai."

Shippo turned and looked at Rin thoughtfully. She was genuinely curious and concerned. It kind of surprised him. He knew that she was warming up to everyone, but he expected her to be more forceful. "You really have changed since we first met."

Rin frowned. Not that again! She sighed. "Shippo, did I ever tell you that I am allergic to strawberries." The red head shook his head and noted it for future reference. "I break out in hives and they give me an extreme case of diarrhea."

Shippo frowned and scrunched his face in disgust. "I did not need to hear that."

"And I did not need to hear about how I have changed either, but you still managed to bring it up so drop it and tell me about Kai."

_"If it weren't for Sesshomaru, she'd be perfect for Kenji," _he mused while brown eyes stared into teal ones awaiting answers. "Kai was Ken's mate. Papa and Mama arranged it before he was born, but Ken had other ideas. I don't remember Mama much, but Papa said Ken had her stubbornness and temper so of course he hated the idea of an arranged marriage." Rin tilted her head thoughtfully she had witnessed Kenji's temper once when it was directed towards Kagura….that reminded her…

Shippo moved over to the next row. "We are good on the Zinfandel 1890, but we need more Sutter Home."

"Both the Sutter Home and the Sake will be here for 8:30AM delivery." Shippo opened his mouth in admiration. He had been given the run around with the supplier for days. "I performed a logistical miracle now continue on with the story."

"Kai was a quarter demon. Her mother and Mama were best friends. It was Mama's wish that Ken go through with it."

"I can imagine how that must have went over," Rin sighed. She pitied the poor girl even if she was a half-demon.

"Ken is not husband material, even I know that. He made his running around no secret. Kai spent a lot of time with me, and I thought she was the greatest since she was the closest thing to a mother I had after Mama died. She always said that she wished I had a little cousin to play with so I wouldn't be so lonely." Shippo frowned; it was harder than he thought it would be to tell this story. "Something happened between them one day and Ken started to act like a mate, he even marked her. For awhile everything was fine and then on my 50th year, Papa took me out to hunt and we were attacked. Papa was killed and I roamed on my own for a century until I met Inu Yasha. I was about two hundred when Ken and I met up again. He told me Kai died. She was killed by Hiten and Manten, Souten's brothers, along with Papa."

"I see," Rin made a note with the stylus. Apparently she was not the only one with baggage. "We're done here." She saved her changes and turned to leave. "You wanted my advice before…go with your instincts. Kenji will just have to get over it." She left the cellar. _"Hopefully, I'll live to follow my own advice."_

To be continued…

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Sixteen

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

AN: I am going to try the same method I am using for "If We Kissed?" for this story. We'll see how it goes.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at his desk going over various reports, correction his eyes moved back and forth, but he was no closer to digesting a single word than he would have been if the file was closed. His mind kept wandering back to Rin. He was so weak. Focus was better when he thought she was some weak human. Now that he knew her and had her, she stayed on his mind. He could not wait for the novelty to wear off so he could be normal again.

Of course pleasing Rin's body and annoying her was not the only thing on his mind. He titled the cup of ice to his mouth and let the cubes melt, taking some of the stress with them. He swallowed the last one, once it was shrunk. All gone! Kudos to this tolerable habit. Like all of his vices it was in plain sight and yet no one noticed. The Lord of the West could not show nervousness that was impossible. "Enter."

The door opened and Rin walked inside with a glass orange juice…at once it was orange juice, now it was orange flavored ice. She sat in the chair across from him and shook her glass at him as though he were some sort of substance fiend. "I know you only want the ice anyway. Kagome left strict orders for them not to let me near the sake. It is like she doesn't trust me."

"Such things would not be good for our pup." He crossed his arms eyeing the glass nonchalantly. "But why would you think that I would want your leftovers?"

"Oh get over yourself, Sess. I watched you like a hawk for nearly six months and I noticed that when you feel, and I was amazed that you felt anything at the time, insecure you eat ice." Rin stood and sat on the edge of his precious desk almost daring him to push her off of it. "Just humor me for once in your life since for some reason your state of mind is affecting me."

A white eyebrow rose and he took the glass. A smug expression formed across her face. She just told him what to do! He could not have that now could he?. He walked over to her and pulled her against him. "We have bonded despite your noble efforts to hate me. There is little that I can keep from you," he replied. Holding her chin gently and tilting it upward he looked into her eyes. "It is a two way street. You have been hiding something as well."

Rin's eyes widened. What did he mean by that? "Sesshomaru…" her sentence trailed. His stare was so intense; he was giving her an opening. He knew and the thought that he might have played with her emotions, and made them start working again, it made her ill. She pulled away and turned from him. _"Damn him."_ After spending so much time doing whatever she had to earn his trust her way, she ended up caring about what he thought of her. This could get ugly. She might lose him. Conflict welled up within her. She had already resigned herself to the fact that she was never going home again and now here he was all high mighty and possibly knowledgeable. _"Damn him."_ She was going to cry. That prickly feeling was behind her eyelids. It had been awhile since she last felt it, over a decade. Hell she die first!

"Before I came here," she began keeping her back to him, "I was a demon hunter."

"I am well of aware of your pass transgressions. I am more concerned with the fact that my mate gives her back to me in disrespect while we converse."

A look of confusion crossed her features as she spun around quickly. "You know?"

"I have already stated this fact to you, Rin, and do not feel the need to repeat myself. Why do you turn away from me?"

"Do the others know?"

"They know of your occupation just not your level of ruthlessness. I see no reason for them to possess that knowledge. Now answer my question."

A rush of heat warmed her cheeks. "I had to collect my thoughts for a moment."

Sesshomaru smirked. He would accept that answer for now. "You need not hide your thoughts from me." He moved closer to her and kissed her forehead.

"Why did you…" she whispered as he held her close

"You were no threat to me," he answered simply. Rin's brow furrowed and she nearly ripped from his grasp, but he held her too tightly. She could feel a light chuckle coming from him. First time she had ever heard him laugh and he had jokes, ass. "Your scent called to me in away that I could not deny, despite both of our efforts."

Rin stopped struggling. Her heart melted somewhat at his admission. _"He's still a bastard."_

"I see you're not going to be one of those sappy compliment givers." She smirked at his lack of facial expression.

"You are not the type of female that needs such measures," he replied somewhat proudly. "Another way in which we are suited." He took her hand in his for a moment then let her go.

"What is this?" He had slipped something on her finger, a silver ring with a clear stone inlayed into it. The clarity was too clear to be a diamond or an opal. She also knew he had too much class to put a piece of glass on her finger.

An eyebrow rose slightly in annoyance. The Lord of the West could feel his cheeks growing somewhat warm. The response displeased him, but he considered it acceptable since he was in the presence of his mate. "My mother was a poison youkai. In the tradition of her ancestors the first tear of a newborn is collected once it crystallizes and is given to the mate after consummation."

"This is your tear?" she asked feeling her eyes misting. Weren't they a pair, two emotional cripples suddenly behaving like they cared for one another? "Thank you." She brushed her lips across his then whispered into his ear, "I did see that blush and I have to admit the vulnerable look does turn me on…"

"I agree," he growled lowly. "Nothing would please me more than bending you across my desk. I would not even remove your clothes."

Who knew? A brown eyebrow quirked at the erotic possibility, she had no idea he was this kinky or sexy. "What's stopping you?" she nibbled on his ear.

"Your state of mind and mine, I would have trouble working in an environment where the scent of taking you covered every inch of it."

"Every inch?" she shrieked in a shocked curiosity then smiled as she pulled his shirt out of his pants. "How does that affect my state of mind?"

"You may become embarrassed mating just before you are formally introduced as Lady of the West. I doubt Kenji or Inu Yasha will be tasteful."

Good argument! Rin pouted. "You do have a point starting a war and killing one of the few living relatives you have would put a damper on things." She sighed and tucked shirt back into his pants. "Later, I suppose."

Sesshomaru merely smirked and moved away to gain distance as he sensed the fox nearby. His plans for the evening were not a 'supposed' but a definite. "Kenji is coming." He slipped back into his blanket of formality.

The door opened unceremoniously. "Hi, kids just thought I'd visit before you two did something I would do," he greeted.

"Have you no manners?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, but for you I don't use them. It keeps you on edge."

"Fool," he replied in an almost sigh. He sat down behind the desk. "Are you in need of assistance besides of the psychiatric nature?"

"Ooh, your cutting jokes now. Mating regularly really does wonders for your personality, you're almost fun."

"Get out of my office."

"What so you can wear poor Rin out on every surface? I don't think so, as her unofficial older, handsome brother, I can not allow that until you publicly make an honest demon of yourself." He stood to his feet with his nose turned up and took Rin by the arm. "Come along, O-Rin." A humorous look passed over her features at the entire exchange. What did she get herself into when stepped foot in Tokyo. "Say your good-byes." She waved.

Sesshomaru shook his head. The fool was over dramatic, but he could count on him. "See that she is not late."

The two left the office, Kenji grinned from ear to ear. "Like I predicted."

"What do you mean 'like you predicted?'" she asked narrowing her eyes.

Kenji took her hand and rubbed it consolingly. "Now, now, Vixen, you had to know that the sexual tension could've been cut and melted down. There was a pool going on when and where. I won, by the way." He winked knowingly. "You nasty little girl."

"I…" her sentence trailed as her face reddened. Obviously there were no secrets in this place. She could see why Sesshomaru was so serious all the time. It was out necessity or be embarrassed all of the time. "I am neither held to the standards of common people nor do I… abide by them. To imply my methods are uncouth would be to insult me. You'll do well to remember that, Kenji," Rin said frostily. She prayed Sesshomaru was outside of ear shot.

Teal eyes danced in mirth. "That sounds exactly like something Sess would say. Maybe I should loose my virginity again in an elevator," he chuckled.

"You bastard…"

He put a finger to her lips stopping her sentence. "My parents were properly mated at my conception," he interrupted with a grin then looked at her seriously. "He's my best friend and I was not going to allow him to make the same mistake that I did."

"I…"

Kenji shook his head. "Enough serious talk, let's cut a rug. I've always wanted to say that." He pulled her off towards the dance floor.

16-16-16

Genjuro sat at the board room table thoughtfully. Everyone but the Lord and Lady of the West were present. Due to ceremonious reasons they were entering last. He wanted to say screw ceremony, time was running out, but the last thing he wanted to do was insult the very ones he sought after. The Lord of the West, especially, he had heard things from Kagome and Inu Yasha. The Lord had finally taken a mate and already she was with child.

Jaken cleared his throat. "I will now introduce Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Westernalands and his mate and bearer of his heir, Lady O-Rin." Genjuro nearly choked but managed to gracefully cover it up before anyone could notice.

_"How could this happen?"_ his mind screamed at him. Pater's assassin had found him here and even managed to get in with the enemy. _"O-Rin, align herself with the enemy even under false pretenses?"_ His logical mind took over as he observed her countenance. One thing Genjuro could say about O-Rin was not fraternizer. She hardly dealt with her own clan much less an enemy. Her rash calculated history behavior did not justify becoming a spy and going to far as to sleep with a demon. She would have killed them all first or died trying. Something was clearly amiss, either she somehow lost her history and was therefore able to start over, or her behavior changed. He was more likely to believe that she lost her history than some impossible change of heart. Bigots like Rin just did not get over their prejudice, they died defending it.

Brown eyes met with brown. Several readable emotions passed through them, shock, anger, fear, then nothing. Genjuro had seen enough. "If I may speak?" he said once Sesshomaru and Rin sat at the head of the table.

Rin could feel the pain of her knuckles turning white as she gripped the armrests dangerously. She was feeling positively ill. _"I am going to lose him."_ Genjuro stared at her with a haughty indifference. He had hated ever since he laid eyes on her and since her trial he had been seeking her death/exile. He finally got what he wanted, she was never going back home, but now he was going to destroy the life that fought tooth and nail not to build. The same life she thought once was a weakness.

Sesshomaru observed Rin from the corner of his eye as he nodded towards the informant. His mate was clearly upset by the human's presence. "Speak only what is relevant, my mate is only recently pupped and is ill from the changes in her body."

A smiled crossed his features at the Lord of the West's word choice. _"Insightful demon, he must have given her quite a run for her money."_ Genjuro nodded. "Four days ago, the demon hunter clan came under a coup from within our ranks. A man by the name of Pater has sworn to rid the country of demons and those who sympathize with them."

"You are bringing the petty problems of your clan to us for what reason?" Ryu asked shrewdly.

"We have a common enemy, Lord Ryu. The demon hunters left under Pater's command are quite formidable and it will only be a matter of time before he goes from a simple nuisance to a problem. Those that disagree with Pater need you help to bring him under control and in exchange we will form an alliance."

"You seem to benefit more from this than we do," Makoto commented looking around the room. "Surely this Pater person can not be this much of a problem."

"We are talking about a man that has slaughtered his own people for not thinking the same as he does," Genjuro sighed running his hands through his hair.

"We understand your plight," Kenji explained, "but what makes this man so different from any other threat we have encountered?"

Brown eyes flew towards O-Rin for a moment then towards amber eyes. "He does not stop and he does not care who he has to kill even his…family…"

A beeping sound interrupted him and all eyes turned towards a red faced redheaded kitsune, who looked towards his PDA mortified, the sound was supposed to be turned off! It was his first meeting as second in line of the East and already he looked like a jerk. Even Kenji looked displeased with him. He quickly moved to log off when he noticed that mail message was marked urgent and was from Sango, his eyes widened as he read the message. "That was Sango and Miroku, they have been trying to get in contact with us, the exterminator village has been destroyed and she suspects the demon hunters."

Genjuro sat down wearily. More of his brother and sisters lost to that monster. He balled his fists in anger but willed it not manifest further than that. There was still one more card to play. "So what are going to do now, Ladies and Gentlemen?"

To be continued…

AN: Yeah I know it's a cliffy, but I did not want to bombard you with too much drama in a chapter after so such a long hiatus. Besides ya'll will be gritting your teeth in next chapter.

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Seventeen

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

AN: AFF and MM hope you really enjoy. FF readers I hope you dig the edited version.

* * *

Rin sat at the bar drinking a glass of milk. It was not what would have thrown her three sheets to the wind, but it did calm the butterflies. Kagome schooled her on the finer points of being pupped over the phone. According to her the baby is very sensitive to her emotion and physical state and will affect her behavior accordingly. I.E, she was already mother to a smart ass by instinct. Add to the fact that she was caring Sesshomaru's offspring and the recipe for hell on earth is done, bake at 98.6 F for six months.

Genjuro sat beside Rin and looked at her curiously. "I'll have what the Lady's having," he told the bartender. A blonde nodded strangely, but poured him a glass. Once she was out of earshot. "My Lady Rin, you have a glow about you, is it motherhood or anger?"

Rin ignored the question and glared at him. "What are you after?"

"That's funny, I wondered the same about you," he leaned over. "At first I thought you were a spy, but pregnancy. The O-Rin, I now would kill herself unless Pater…"

"Pater would never ask me to do such a thing." She snapped. "I am not a harlot."

"Yet you consort with the very… 'vermin,' you called them. You are mated to a demon and a demon lord at that and you've become the very thing you hated, a sympathizer."

"You go too far," she growled lowly. Rin could feel her control of the situation slipping as she faced all of the very subjects she wished to dodge.

"Do I? The O-Rin I know would have slaughtered everyone in this room without a second thought. She was a monster. Women, children, it didn't matter. She probably didn't even see them. She never did stop and observed the truth, only saw what her father, her Pater wanted to see. Or is this a clever ruse of the likes that I never even thought you would stoop to?"

"Enough," she snapped. "How dare you presume to know me? I would never use him in this way and Pater…there has to be more to the situation. I refuse to believe he assassinated the exterminators for no reason."

"Being in his way is reason enough, O-Rin," Genjuro replied. "Tell me what would say if knew of your condition?"

Rin's hands went to her abdomen protectively. "I am not discussing this any further."

Genjuro smirked before downing his glass of milk. Her responses told him volumes and now he knew what he wanted to know. "I am glad to know for once I was wrong…you weren't unreachable." He stood to his feet. "Though I am surprised that even you have sympathy for the devil." Rin's eyes narrowed and she reached for her glass. "I'll be watching." He left.

Rin frowned as she held the glass tightly. She was highly annoyed. The glass shattered spilling what was left of her milk. It hurt like hell but she barely managed a flinch. This was just not her day. "Lady Rin!"

"I am okay. I just need a towel to wrap my hand in until I get to my office." The blonde quickly handed her the towel. Rin wrapped her hand and turned towards her office. Her eyes widened slightly. She felt Sesshomaru's presence and knew she would have to deal with him, but Kenji? "_I guess he was serious about the big brother bit, but why all the hitting on me?"_

"I'm fine."

"You are not fine," Sesshomaru growled. He was a heartbeat away from finding Genjuro and ripping him in half. The only reason he was not doing so was because:

Genjuro had information he might need later.

Kenji was chanting an immobility spell that kept him still and to break free he would have to increase his energy and risk killing Rin and their pup due to their close proximity.

Staying put was the wise thing to do, but he did not have to like it. "What did he say to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Rin don't try his patience any further. It is taking all of my fox magic to keep him here." Kenji gave an earnest look.

"That explains a lot," she mumbled. She knew she was going to hate herself for this. "Sess, I need your… help…. with this." The four letter word was killing her. Damn.

17-17-17

"Do you have a death wish?" Inu Yasha yelled grabbing Genjuro's arm. "You were a breath away from death."

"I had to clear the air and now I know what I need to know," he answered.

"And that is?"

"Lady Rin is no longer with the clan. She has exiled herself in a way. I had to make sure this was not a game."

Inu Yasha frowned. "Rin maybe a bitch but she loves Sesshomaru. I torture her every chance I get about it so I know, even she wouldn't stoop that low."

Genjuro pulled away. "If you knew her before you wouldn't put anything passed her."

"I don't care what you think, but if you do anything else to hurt her, I just won't just let Sesshomaru came after you, I'll join him."

Genjuro smiled. Rin sure did make an impression on them. She always did have that tendency to make those on her side want to protect her. He just hoped that she didn't make a liar out all of them. "I understand."

17-17-17

Rin sighed as her Sesshomaru finally placed her on the couch in her office. Part of her was fuming and the part was still trying to process the whole 'someone actually wants to take care of me' thing. She had not been treated this tenderly since she was a child and then it was only because she was physically unable to help herself. Pater always impressed upon her that even in the face of injury do not show weakness no matter the severity. That one time and last time she was carried both of her legs had been broken when she was pushed off a cliff. That was also the last time she showed emotions openly until… "Sesshomaru, you don't…"

"I would advise my mate to be quiet as this time," he warned earning a frown from her. He was livid as he inspected her self inflicted injury. The temptation to rip into that human was nearly over powering. If not for Kenji he would have then. Now the only reason that was holding him back was concern. It was unusual for Rin to lose her grace, even their pup was out of sorts feeding off its mother's emotions. Looking away from Rin's hand for a moment, he kneeled beside her and caressed her abdomen.

A low sigh escaped her at least that was one discomfort done away with. Her stomach had been doing flip flops ever since she saw Genjuro. The lurching her stomach alone was enough to make her testy. She had hoped the glass of milk would have calmed her child but it did nothing of the sort. Her pregnancy was not even a month long and already she was experiencing theatrics and it was only going to get worse. "I feel better now."

Sesshomaru said nothing and went back to investigating her hand. There appeared to be no glass inside the wound. "You are normally more disciplined, Rin, what did he say to you?" He licked her wound. Rin tried to pull away not even focusing on the question but his actions. "Do not attempt to move your hand while I clean your wounds."

"You licking them are not going to make them better."

"It amazes me at the success of your hunting given that you know little about demon culture. This is something that I will correct."

Rin fought not to roll her eyes. She accidentally insulted him this time. He would get over it. There was never any need for her to know anything about demons other than where they could be found and how they could be killed. She was about to sling such a response when she paused_. "The O-Rin I know would have slaughtered everyone in this room without a second thought. She was a monster. Women, children, it didn't matter. She probably didn't even see them. She never did stop and observed the truth, only saw what her father, her Pater wanted to see…"_ Already Genjuro's words being flung in her face. Her world was no longer the miniscule place where demons were bad and humans were good. "_No. I am not some thing that just took orders. What I did was right!"_

"_But what it wasn't?" _The traitorous logical side asked her. Sesshomaru and the others were nothing like what she had been taught. They cared about her even when she essentially told them to drop dead. Sesshomaru went so far as made her his mate, though by force and trap. (She still refused to believe that she initiated anything of the sort.)

"Your lack of attention is clearly an indication that you need rest."

"No, I'm fine," she shook her head and pushed against him. Rin did not even realize that her hand was healed. She stood to her feet and walked over to the desk. "I have some paperwork that I can work on and…"

"You will rest."

Rin looked him into the eyes stood her ground. "No I am not tired," she replied then yawned. "_Damn it."_ Sesshomaru said nothing only quirked an eyebrow. "Hmmm."

"You need to rest, Rin," he said sternly. He knew full well she was just waiting for him to leave the office so she could get into something. A slight smirk crossed his face, she was leaving him no choice and he had no problem collecting on the promise he made earlier.

"I will as soon as you leave," she answered then gestured towards her couch, the chenille throw laid casually across it. "I can't sleep with you standing over me. It's annoying."

Sesshomaru pulled her to him and buried his face near her mark and licked it tenderly. "What do you take me for?" he growled in her ear. She shivered against him earning a kiss in that area as well. That was her weak spot! He was actually attempting to use sex as a tool for her own desires…his own desires.

"Don't you dare," she said with as much indigence as one could muster fighting a horny moment.

"You do not command me," he replied ..

17-17-17

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him looking the perfect picture of stoicism despite that had just passed. Rin was dozing peacefully covered by her blanket and he knew should be comfortably resting until he came for her. He would have to advise Kagome to pick up clothes for Rin before the club closed since hers were mysteriously shredded in the process. A slight smirk crossed his features at the memory.

"Did you have to try and killer her?" Inu Yasha teased as he leaned against the wall of the hall. "Just about every demon in this place is going nuts because of you two. I'm just glad the music drowned the both of you out. You have a lovely singing voice by the way."

He brushed past Inu Yasha without so much as a flinch of annoyance, "Do not blame me for your lack of skill in pleasuring your mate."

Inu Yasha turned bright red in shock and anger at the low blow. "I can please my mate just fine, bastard!"

Sesshomaru continued on the down the hallway. "I do not wish to dwell on your sexual inadequacies, Inu Yasha, I have a business to manage." He turned the corner leaving Inu Yasha seething.

"Get back here," he growled tearing down the hallway after his older brother.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked nearly running into her mate as she came around the corner. "What's wrong?"

Inu Yasha looked at Kagome for a moment then threw her over his shoulder. "I'll tell you what's wrong," he growled predatorily as they went in the other direction.

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	18. Chapter 18

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Eighteen

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

AN: I am alive!

Sunlight filtered into the bedroom of the Lord and Lady of the Westernlands. A brown eye cracked open in response and the owner yawned before the call of nature steered her vision towards the bathroom. Rin attempted to get out of bed when the arms of her mate encircled her tighter followed by a growl near the back of her neck where his chin rested. He sniffed for her scent a few times then calmed down again.

Having been in this situation almost every morning since she had been marked, she already had a plan of escape. Rin shifted in his arms so that she faced him. She paused for a moment. He looked sound asleep. She doubted a war could wake him. "_That's justice served for what he pulled last night."_ She thought wiggling an arm out of his hold. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes and admired him for a moment glad for his stubbornness when dealing with her. Of course she would never tell him that. Nature called again and Rin focused on getting her overly protective mate to let go. She rubbed his ears gently and true to form his grip relaxed allowing her to slide out.

A few minutes later her bladder was happy again and she imagined so was her baby. Taking care of yesterday's grime was next on her list. The feel of the hot spray on her body along with the soap suds was heavenly. Now she was relaxed and ready to face the day. She was behind on paperwork because of his little stunt last night. She would sneak off to get it done and see him and the meeting.

Rin shut off the shower and got dressed. She was about to head out of the door when her cell phone rang and her stomach growled. She would have to grab something on the way into the office. "Hello," she said into the phone.

"Rin, I am glad you're awake. I need to talk to you. I'm outside."

Rin opened the door and red-eyed, flustered Kagome holding Ryoko greeted her. "What's wrong?" she asked her protective instinct going into high gear. "Where is Inu Yasha?"

"I am not speaking to him," Kagome snapped. She grabbed Rin's arm and they started down the hall of the building. "I just can't believe he did this…"

"Did what?"

Kagome flushed slightly. "Inu Yasha got riled up for some reason… idiot! Next thing I know I am up against the wall…"

'Too much information," Rin interrupted.

"Sorry," Kagome sighed flushing deeper. This was so stupid. "Well it looks like you won't be the only one looking for maternity clothes."

Rin paused. She remembered half listening to Kagome mentioning that she wanted to wait until Ryoko was older before having another child. "Misery loves company."

"Thanks a lot."

"Get over it," Rin replied. "It's not like he did it all by himself."

Kagome frowned for a moment then gave up. Rin did have a point there, but that did not change the fact that her mate was an ass. "You taking up for Inu Yasha is new. But you're right…I came to you to rant you know? Usually that requires you to just listen."

"I have never been one for pity parties," she said dryly. They walked out on to the street. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Auntie," Ryoko called out suddenly reaching for Rin. Said aunt immediately took the child having been through this before. Ryoko settled on Rin's hip and buried her face into her neck. She sniffed a few times and closed her eyes. "Maru and baby."

This earned a look from Kagome. "That's dog demons for you," she hunched her shoulders and continued onward. "We can have lunch in the park. There's a great sidewalk café there."

"And we can take her to the park afterwards," Rin suggested then put her hand to Kagome's mouth to silence her next statement. "Don't start on how I changed or how cute I am or I will kill you."

Kagome stepped back with her hands up and grinned. "You're still the same antisocial, woman I met months ago." Rin rolled her eyes in response as they fell into silence. The park was about five blocks away from the penthouse. It made for a nice little walk.

"Play. Play." Ryoko said excitedly once they reached the restaurant. She struggled in Rin's grasp. "Play. Play."

"No Ryoko, we will eat first then play." Kagome gestured towards the restaurant.

Ryoko shook her head and pushed against Rin again. "No. Play."

"_This is can not be my life!"_ Rin held the toddler from her and look into her eyes. Already the child was strong as an adult. "Listen, little girl, you are bruising your Auntie. Your mother said no playing until after you eat and she meant it. Do you understand?" Violet eyes welled up with tears and a bottom lip trembled. "Do you understand?" Rin repeated sternly.

"Yes ma'am," she hugged Rin close and burst into tears, making Rin feel helpless all of the sudden.

"You didn't fall for the pouty face," Kagome smiled. She rubbed Ryoko's back. "Mommy has a new ally but I still love you."

"Love you mommy," Ryoko mumbled.

"She's clinging closely to you today. Must have been about the nightmare," Kagome mused still rubbing Ryoko's back. "Jaken said she was fighting in her sleep and calling for you. I will have to keep an on her."

For the rest of the time, Ryoko behaved as she ate her lunch. Once she was done she looked at her mother expectantly. "Yes, you can play now."

"Yea!" she clapped her hands.

The two women paid for lunch and Ryoko grabbed Rin's hand. Kagome looked at her curiously for a moment when she felt her mate. "Daddy," Ryoko pointed sniffing.

Seeing Ryoko prepared to run off, Kagome looked towards Rin. "Could you…?"

"Come on Ryoko. Show me what you can do," Rin replied carrying her off so the adults could talk. It was official she was trapped…future soccer mom.

Once they were a good distance away, Rin let Ryoko down to walk a bit. They reached the playground in no time which was mostly deserted. A warm feeling settled over as she watched Ryoko run and play with a few of the other children. She absently touched her own abdomen. The life she never thought she would have, play park watching, sport cheering mom. Geez!

Ryoko suddenly stopped her game of tag. "Nana!" she ran off.

Brown eyes widened and she tore after the child. "Ryoko, stop!" They were going deeper and deeper into the park. "_This kid is going to kill me."_ she huffed barely keeping up with the quarter demon. "Ryoko, I said stop!"

Ryoko stopped immediately. Her hair stood on end and she bared her little fangs. "Are you planning on fighting me, little girl?" Rin was highly amused. Bad ass. "I used to be a demon hunter I…" her sentence trailed when she felt it. She pushed Ryoko behind her as two ghosts from her past showed themselves.

"Used to be?" Bankotsu asked. Jakotsu walked behind him.

"O-Rin, I never took you for the mothering type," he teased.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Tying up loose ends," Bankotsu answered.

"So I am a loose end now?"

"No, but we have orders to bring you back if we come across you," Bankotsu motioned towards Jakotsu. Rin watched them carefully. They were trying to box her in so they could attack. She pushed Ryoko closer to her and brandished a dagger from a hidden place. Sesshomaru suggested that she carry one since she was so bent on handling things for herself. "_It's better than a shoe or a rock,"_ he commented. She was still pissed at his ribbing and that Kenji told him about the incident in the garden maze. Both of them were pains in her ass, she would have to pay them both back later.

"Ryoko, hold on to Auntie," she said coolly.

Small hands wrapped around Rin's right leg tightly. "Yes, ma'am."

"So the brat isn't yours." Jakotsu commented."

"Of course not!"

"But still tied to her," Bankotsu commented. "Exiled changed you I see."

"You two know how I feel about small talk," Rin growled. Her eyes tinted red. "Fight!"

At the sight of her eyes Bankotsu smirked. "Plan B." Before Rin could begin to digest what that meant. A gas bomb went off near them. Jakotsu leaned forward to attack while Bankotsu donned a mask. They were taking a cue from the exterminators. She had to get away. Rin pushed Jakotsu back and cut him across the cheek earning a pissed off squeal along with rash attacks. Bankotsu sighed at the easy exploitation. Jakotsu was such a liability sometimes! He began to attack Rin's legs knowing full well she lost most of her mobility with Ryoko attached to her. Having the little girl with her worked perfectly for them; damned if she did, damned if she did not.

Rin stumbled a bit as Bankotsu managed to get a cut across her arm. She needed help. The gas was getting to her. It would be her luck that they were knock her out versus getting themselves killed. She would never live this down. "Call Daddy." Ryoko howled while still holding onto Rin. Two sets of eyes widened as an alarm chirped from Bankostu's wrist. They nodded to each other. Jakotsu rushed her followed by Bankotsu then blackness. "_Sesshomaru!"_

To be continued…

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	19. Chapter 19

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Nineteen

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

AN: We're coming down to the last couple of chapters or last chapter. Thanks to all those who have been reading and for the plot bunnies for the hutchJ

Bankotsu hurriedly tried to pry Ryoko off Rin's leg but she didn't budge. A proximity alarm sounded from their detecting device. "Grab them both," he told Jakotsu. The dark-haired man nodded before grabbing his burden and running towards the edge of the park. Bankostu out curiosity waited for "daddy." A blur of red came barreling towards him followed by holy energy. "_Interesting."_ Once he got his reading, he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared leaving Inu Yasha sputtering and cursing. He was pissed and Sesshomaru was going to kill him.

_Twenty Minutes Ago…_

Kaede stepped off her train and looked around carefully. She just could not shake the dream she had last night. Even a fire reading did little to calm her in fact it made it worse. Something monumental was about to happen and she had to stop it. The vision of her daughter and granddaughter's broken bodies flashed in her mind again. She walked much too fast for old woman she supposed, but it could not be helped.

Once she stepped onto the busy sidewalk her worried increased. She had to get to Genjuro. Fingers found their way to her rosary in nervousness as she started in the direction of the safe house Kagome mentioned. She arrived minutes later; the sight of two burly demons guarding the door did little to deter her.

"You're in the wrong place human," one of the guards warned.

"I'm here to give the one you are protecting spiritual advice," Kaede motioned towards her garments.

"Lady Kagome will take care of that so be on your way."

The old woman frowned as she reached into her haori. She had not intended on killing but she would have to do what was necessary to protect Kagome and Ryoko. "Then I…"

"Is there a problem?" Kenji walked up to the guards who bowed.

"Nothing, Lord Kenji, we were sending this woman on her way."

"I doubt that," he smirked. "She was preparing to kill you." He gestured towards her hands and the guards' eyes widened. They moved forward.

"That is not necessary," he replied. "She must have a valid reason for not killing you immediately."

"You are still as clever as always," she observed.

He smiled in pride then leaned closer. "Do I know you?" Cobalt eyes washed over the old woman trying to place her. "_The eye patch…no...she wouldn't have aged this much…"_

"Yes and no. I am Kagome's foster mother."

"Ah, you're the one who found Genjuro."

"Yes, I must speak with you in private." Kenji looked at her curiously. He led the older woman to the elevator. Once the doors slid shut, Kaede turned to him. "I had a vision that demon hunters found Genjuro. That can not happen."

He frowned shaking off the sense of de ja vu. "I'll look into it," Kenji replied. The doors opened they bother stepped off the car. "Would you like to see him?" Kaede nodded and he led her down the hall. "You remind me of someone."

"Is this your famous flirting?" she asked. "On an old woman?"

Ken smiled but it did not reach his eyes. "No someone lost to me centuries ago when I was younger and stupid." Kaede's eye widened at touching the unexpected sore spot. "But I have to admit I think the eye patch is sexy. You must have been quite a dish in your day."

"Idiot," she flushed and pushed past him. A pulse passed through the two of them for a second as they made brief contact. "I need to warn him…"

Kenji pulled her close and snarled. Someone was here, the scents were not right. The only scent he detect was his and the miko, which was strange as well. "They're here."

"What?" she pulled away and got into her own defensive posture. "Barrier." Kenji nodded.

"As a miko, you should be able to get through with no problem," he motioned toward the door.

"So you would send an old woman first?"

"Why not? You seem more than capable, Miss Miko. My nose may be deceived but my eyes are not and you are more than up to the task. Plus it will surprise them."

"You always have an angle," Kaede readied her dagger ignoring the strange look he gave her. She blessed the blade herself there were few barriers it could not get through.

"I hope to be right behind you."

Kaede looked at him skeptically then touched the barrier with her blade. For a brief second she saw white then her body was on fire. An invisible weight around her forced to her knees then exploded around her in the form of pain. Blackness threatened as her very bones nearly crushed themselves and before she knew it she was on her back. "What happened?" she asked breathing hard as the pain slowly subsided. Now she could detect a weight on top of her, Kenji must have pushed her away.

"The barrier tried to purify you…Kae," he said lowly looking at the dark haired woman under him. He wanted nothing more than to hold her but hurt gave him pause.

A dark eye widened as her hand flew to her rosary. It had been destroyed. "The truth has been revealed."

"Later," he said tightly as the door opened. Kenji stood looking the figures in the eyes. He pushed Kaede behind instantly. "I hope you do not think I will let you leave here alive."

"Wouldn't dream of it demon," Eiji sneered tucking his sack away. He looked towards Kaede. "You hold a human hostage?"

"My mate is none of your concern," Kenji growled pushing Kaede back further.

"I do not need your protection, Kenji. I've been alone for five hundred years without your assistance," Kaede spat. She stepped out from behind Kenji.

A blip came from the silent man next to Eiji. "She's part demon," he commented.

"Give them hell, Rinkotsu," Eiji replied turning away.

Kenji rushed forward then jumped back as a wall of fire rushed them. He covered Kaede's body as the blaze sprung around them and did not move until the sprinkler system activated. No doubt those hunters got away. If they got by the guards once they would do it again.

"Lord Kenji," the rushed towards him.

"I take it you didn't see the hunters on the way up?" he asked pushing wet blue locks out of cobalt eyes.

"Hunters?"

Kenji picked up Kaede and started down the hall. He underestimated them completely, compound that with the knowledge that his mate was not dead but hiding from him for the last five hundred years and the perfect condition for his ugly temper was created. He was not a happy camper. "Check on Genjuro. He's lost entirely too much blood to be alive, but you never know."

"You can put me down."

Kenji gave her stern look. "When we get there?"

Her eye widened. She had only seen him like this once. It had slipped her mind how much of a temper he had. For as much passion for joy and humor he had, his temper was strong. A gift from his mother if she remembered correctly. "If you're going to kill me so it now. I refuse to become some love slave amongst your harem."

The vein in Kenji's head started to pulse and he was half tempted to oblige her. He loved her and she meant everything to him yet she was behaving this way. He could break something. "Don't say another word until we both calm down," he growled. She wisely held her tongue and looked away. This was going to be bad.

19-19-19

Amber eyes flew open in confusion. For the first time in centuries he had a nightmare. The last time…. Sesshomaru sat up seeking Rin's scent. It was fairly fresh but it was obvious she was not there. His logical mind assumed she went to the office to get some work done, but is youkai was more suspicious. She should not be out of sight with Kagura and other possible evils afoot. He would find her now. He quickly dressed.

"_Something is wrong."_ He walked over to the balcony and inhaled. There were too many people to track her from this height and he refused to sniff the ground like some common dog. He just could not shake the feeling of dread.

He jumped from the balcony, ran, then jumped to the next roof going towards the club. Flying would draw too much attention. He was not in the mood to go through the paperwork that type of exposure would cause with the government. In the middle of a jump he felt excruciating pain that nearly caused him miss his landing. His eyes bled crimson as he felt his blood pulse. The pain was leading him in the opposite direction.

"Inu Yasha," he growled as he landed in the park. His brother was riled up and his mate was crying.

"Sesshomaru, they took Rin and Ryoko," Kagome cried.

"What?" he asked closing the gap between them. A clawed hand closed around Inu Yasha's neck.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled pulling at Sesshomaru's arm. "Let him go. We have to find them."

"Who?" he growled.

Kagome looked downward judging by her brother in law's behavior he was too far gone to be reasonable. "The hunters," she replied pulling.

"Inu Yasha," Sesshomaru growled squeezing tighter. His brother was in proximity and should have protected them. Instead both his mate and niece had been taken most likely right under the hanyou's nose. His half brother had not been this incompetent in centuries. Inu Yasha's claws dug into Sesshomaru's arms as he tried to pry himself free.

"Kill me later. Right now I just want to get those bastards," he struggled out. All of his training and Sesshomaru still caught him off guard and he could not protect his family.

Sesshomaru's vision blurred as he threw Inu Yasha. "Genjuro," he growled. The human's defection had to have been a ploy. He would tear the human to shreds. An aura surrounded him as he turned into ball of light and shot away from the park.

"I see we are too late," Kenji replied settling down onto the ground. A young woman jumped out of his arms and moved towards Kagome. "The hunters killed Genjuro and obviously have been here."

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Kaede? What…?"

"My rosary, we'll talk of this later. Where is Ryoko?"

"They took her…and Rin," she sighed

"I figured," Kenji replied thinking of Sesshomaru's rash exit from the area. "As long as she remains conscious, he should be able to track her."

"You and I both know that Rin is too feisty to be moved around conscious," Inu Yasha commented rubbing his neck. "And those bastards are using some kind of barrier to block scents."

"It's a good thing that Rin is pupped then. The Pup can lead him to Rin," Kenji replied. "It looks like we're going hunting.

19-19-19

Eiji looked up from his communication and motioned to Rinkotsu as someone approached their barrier. They were waiting for the other half of their party to arrive. Suikotsu had been the first and reported his information gathering. Apparently he found someone willing to spill everything she knew. A demon willing to sell out her own kind. So far she seemed to be telling the truth and what she had to say had been troubling. After gathering information Suikotsu attempted to kill her but she managed to get away. They would deal with her on their return trip.

Eiji pulled out his weapon. "It's us," Bankotsu replied settling his package down.

"What is that?" Eiji asked.

"O-Rin," Jakotsu grumbled. "She cut my face."

"Well we were warned that she may put up a fight."

"Yeah well we've got another problem," Bankotsu replied. He pulled the covering back to reveal Ryoko latched on for dear life.

"Is that…?" Eiji sentence trailed as both Bankostu and Jakotsu nodded. "Get it off of her." He moved to pull Ryoko when Rin sat up growling and swiping in semi-conscious state. Out of instinct he pulled back and Rin calmed down, never once opening her eyes. "Is she possessed?"

Bankostu shrugged. He had his own theories and knew Eiji would not want to hear it. Jakotsu pointed out scratches on her waist and the bite mark on her neck while they were traveling. Apparently she did what the Romans did. "I wasn't able to check it out since her daddy," pointing to Ryoko," a class A demon, was coming."

"And he didn't look happy either,' Jakotsu assed. "He was quite cute though. Such a waste."

"Let's stay focused," Eiji replied. "We need to get O-Rin back to the village and we'll just have to bring the demon with us. Pater will handle it."

"She's as good as dead," Bankotsu wrapped Rin back into the cover.

"Shut the hell up," Eiji snapped. "O-Rin is your commanding officer."

"Exactly. Not you," Bankotsu replied. "It would be better if **we** killed her and burned her now. She would not hesitate to do otherwise if it was going to disgrace one of us."

An eyebrow twitched. "Our orders," he grabbed Bankotsu by the collar, "were to bring her back… alive." The others watched curiously with their hands on their weapons.

Bankotsu smirked. He wanted to see where this would end up and he was in dire need for a little excitement. "Whatever you say, Eiji," he grinned.

Eiji sighed and released him knowing full well the others were prepared to kill him if he had any funny ideas. The threat of Pater's wrath was all that protected him and kept them listening. He did raise O-Rin after all. "Let's go. The demon will sniff us out with their child held hostage."

"And consort. She may have gone willing…" Eiji jumped towards Jakotsu. "Touchy I see."

Eiji struggled against Bankotsu and Suikotsu as they held him back. "O-Rin would never consort with a demon."

Jakotsu laughed. If whatever demon she gave it up to looked even half as good as the one that came after them, then he could hardly blame her. "keeping thinking that," he smirked before leaving. "Let's go. I don't want to be here when daddy shows."

To be continued…

© 2006 Devon Masterson-Bond

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	20. Chapter 20

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Twenty

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

AN: Gotta love those hard drive crashes right at the end of the chapter…

DarkCrystalis: …and DarkCrystalis for saving the chapter from crashing grammatically. (I wonder who added that in… heehee.) Hope everyone had a good holiday and a nice New Year's!

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the ruined hallway of Kenji's building. Ragged breaths escaped him as he looked down at the ruined body of Genjuro. The fox's servants had long since made themselves scarce upon feeling his aura in their general direction. It was just as well, seeing as he probably would have killed them in his current state.

He was furious and had not been this riled in centuries. His mate was in danger and there was not a damn thing that he could do about it. Despite his actions towards to Inuyasha, he blamed himself for his loss. He should have been more careful with predators about. Guards should have been assigned or at least GPS should have been placed in her clothes. A slight smile curled his lips; his mate was too feisty to simply be guarded like some frail lady. It was one of the very attributes that he cherished about her; her survival instinct. While she needed his protection, she did not crave it like a child. Her strength and tenacity assured him that he would have strong pups with her.

He would not lose her; everyone on the planet would die first.

The irony of the current situation was not lost on him. This was almost exactly the same situation his father was in some five hundred years before. Izayoi's people came for her too; this was when his father was occupied and his father went rushing to her, to his death. At the time, he thought it was a fool's errand; and he still thought so, but now he understood it. His fate would not be the same; he refused to leave his mate and unborn child. There had been too much 'change' on his part to allow such things. He would raise his pup with his mate by his side and she would bring him more pups (much to her pretend irritation).

"_I must gather myself,"_ he thought. Options would be closed to him if he could not keep his wits about him. He closed his eyes and willed his boiling blood to simmer. It was then he felt it, barely there but there nonetheless; his pup's youkai through Rin's side of the link. A sense of calm came over him at the feeling; they were both still alive.

Sesshomaru open his eyes and held out his hand outward as the windows blew outward in response to the raise in youki. An orb of light rushed to his hand then dissipated to reveal his battle swords. His eyes narrowed as he slid them into his belt and pulled his youki inward. _"Weakness" _whispered in his mind for a moment, but he dismissed it. He was not dependent on the weapons, but they were part of his history and a symbol of his power. When he took his mate back, those responsible would know exactly who they were dealing with before they drew their last breath.

Light surrounded his being as he streaked off in the direction of the connection. Losing O-Rin was unacceptable. She still owed him…ten fold she swore.

20-20-20

Kenji and the others stood on the roof across from his office building. His hair raised on end slightly as he felt Sesshomaru's youki rise to a dangerous level. The Lord of the Western lands was very close to transforming--and in his building, no less. Not that he cared so much for the building, but more for the type of behavior that his anger would give rise to if left unchecked. It was all too similar to five hundred years ago when his godfather died. He was not about to let his best friend share the same fate. "Inuyasha, you are to come with me."

Inuyasha nodded. Normally he would have been ready to smack the fox lord upside the head for such word choice, but he could clearly see that Kenji was being serious. It was scary actually. Normally he would have taken after Ryoko, sword swinging. But Kenji's behavior gave him pause.

"_We do this together, Inuyasha. This is not just about Ryoko. Rin betrayed her own kind; she is no safer than Ryoko is and this scene in history has played out before. Inutaisho-sama did not survive and I'll be damned if I let you and Sesshomaru make the same mistake."_

The fox's words echoed in his mind as he watched his brother's form streak away. "Let's go…"

"Are you forgetting something?" Kagome asked, grabbing Inuyasha's ear. The half demon yelped.

"We are going with you," Kaede said, staring at Kenji. The fox opened his mouth to protest. "No, Kenji. I will not yield in this. My granddaughter and Rin are out there. I will sit here and wait. You can either take us with you or you can worry when we will show up in battle."

"And we will be there," Kagome finished. She let go of Inuyasha and frowned, daring him to say otherwise.

Kenji raised a pale eyebrow, then smirked. "It's nice to know you haven't lost your spark, Kae. We'll have to talk about it later." He pulled her to him suddenly. "The pirate eye patch is sexy. Gives me ideas," he said lowly. Kaede flushed brightly and began to sputter when he turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. Light started gathering around his form. "Hold on tight."

20-20-20

Brown eyes opened as their owner slashed into the air against an invisible attacker. Rin looked around the room, breathing hard trying to take stock of the current situation. Ryoko was still dutifully attached to her leg and appeared to be intact. She could only surmise that they could not pry the little monkey from her tree. "Ryoko?"

The little girl yawned. "Mommy?" She squeezed Rin's leg and nuzzled closer. "Auntie," she smiled in recognition. "Safe?"

"Not yet. I want you to hang on a little longer." She replied, standing up. There were going to be all kinds of muscle cramps when she finally got her leg back; it could not be helped, since she did not possess a leash. Ryoko's tendency to take off in whatever direction kept her father in top shape, but she was not in the mood for it, considering. The child did deserve some credit; she half way listened, but being Inuyasha's kid did not win her any points in the judgment department.

The door opened; a guard armed with a staff opened the door and Rin fought not to roll her eyes at the obvious trap springing itself. She refused to believe that the security had grown so lax as to let one guard approach her, given the level threat she posed. She had been placed in the typical holding cell; no guards to watch over her, no double security when approaching her, and no real threatening weapon. She trained most of the guards that come through and she knew they knew better, but if she was going to be dangled the bait, she might as well bite. There were not many options. If Ryoko were not with her, she would have waited it out for spite, but she owed it to the little girl to try and get her safe. It was her fault that Ryoko was there in the first place. "Pater wants to see you. Don't try anything funny."

Rin nodded demurely and moved slowly towards the guard with her hands in a surrendering gesture. The guard watched her cautiously as she walked with grace despite having a demon child attached to her leg. A smug look crossed his face as realized that she was not going to put up a fight. "That…" Rin grabbed the staff and pulled it downward and shoved the bottom of her palm up his nose. Blood squirted as tears sprang to his eyes and he released the staff. With a slight flick of the staff to the chin, she knocked him out. _"Never show the enemy you're in pain." _It was one of the first lessons she learned and taught to others.

"I better not catch you copying anything that you see here, Ryoko."

"Yes, Auntie."

Rin inched down the hallway, keeping her back against the wall. After going the first fifteen feet and not encountering a trap or guards, she stopped. A familiar sensation that she had been fighting for months settled over her. Her mate was coming and he was angry. _"At least I'm not the only sentimental one,"_ she smirked before continuing on her way. The others were not too far behind. There was no way Kenji would let Sesshomaru traipse around the countryside playing hero alone. It also explained the tactics of her current situation. They were preparing for Sesshamoru and thus leaving her to Pater.

"Ryoko, your mommy and daddy are on their way to get you. When I say 'run away' I want you to find them." The little girl nodded against her leg. _"Here we go,"_ she started down the hall again with the staff in her hand. She preferred her sword, but beggars couldn't be choosers and it was far better than a lawn ornament. _Damn Kagura._

Just as she reached the other side of the main building, she heard a commotion. Rin poised, ready for action when she realized it was outside. Sesshomaru had gotten through the barrier. A mixture of pride and annoyance crossed her face. She designed most of the defenses and already he tore through them. If she lived through this there would be no living with him. _"Arrogant bastard."_

"O-Rin," Pater said calmly before revealing himself.

Rin stood at attention, squeezing Ryoko's arms. "Owie, Auntie," She cried out as she nearly let go.

"Don't let go, Ryoko," Rin replied, not taking her eyes off of her father. "Pater…."

"I am disappointed, O-Rin," he interrupted, staring at the quarter demon clinging to her leg, "but I can overlook your co-mingling and protection of this monster if you put her down now and rejoin your squad."

Monster! Rin flinched at the words coming from his lips. Words that she herself uttered and worse, he wanted her to leave everything behind. Six months ago she could have sunk back into such habits. But now… she could not leave him. She was going to be a mother, have her own family. It was okay to be happy again. She would not give that up!

A hard resolve crossed her features as she said the three words she would have killed anyone else for saying. "I have changed."

"I see," he pulled out his sword and readied it regretfully. "The demon called you auntie. I take it you are mated to one of the outside ones near our border."

"I am Sesshomaru's mate," Rin answered confidently, "and I won't let you hurt him."

"Forgive me, O-Rin for failing you," he said softly as he moved to strike.

Rin blocked him and pushed back. "Run away, Ryoko."

The little girl released the leg she had been holding onto for dear life and rolled behind her aunt before running away on all fours. "I see your skills have not waned," he commended, striking again. "You knew I would strike her if you did not send her away."

"This is between you and me, Pater, and I cannot lose in this." Rin blocked with the staff and swept at his feet. _"Why did that guard have to have a staff?!"_

"You will not win, O-Rin. The quarter staff is your weakest weapon." He cut through the staff and hooked his ankle around hers in her moment of shock. He thrust down and caught Rin through the arm. She screamed out in pain as she kicked Pater in the hip to knock him away from her. Rin pulled the sword from her arm and more intense pain flooded her vision. Blood streamed down her arm in rivers and her abdomen fluttered. She had to end this.

"I'm sorry," Rin said as she raised the sword and moved to attack him. Fire erupted in her chest, but she did not let it stop her. A surprised looked crossed Pater's features as she rushed him and pinned him to the wall. He trained her too well. "Father…."she murmured leaning against him

Pater frowned as he coughed. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. His fingers tangled in her hair before throwing her from him with the last of his strength. "You are dead to me."

Brown eyes widened sorrowfully. Rin struggled to her feet, only to fall back down. The pain in her chest was throbbing in time with her heartbeat. She could not believe she left herself open. She let him down and she could feel his anxiety towards her pain. _"Don't get distracted, damn it! I am fine!"_ She propped herself against the wall opposite Pater. Too much movement and she was done. She would just have to sit tight and wait for him to come to get her. Dying was not an option; she would not give him the satisfaction. Besides… he had payback coming back to him.

To be continued…

AN: just so you know I am immediately starting on the next chapter.

12/31/07

© 2007 Devon Masterson

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


	21. Chapter 21

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Twenty-One

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

* * *

_Twenty Minutes ago…_

Eiji stood over O-Rin's unconscious form in disbelief. Now that they were inside of the demon hunter compound, he was able to have her examined for coercision. The miko hunters could not find a spell placed on her, but they did find out that she was pregnant with a half demon. One of the more sensitive mikos fainted with exposure to a half-demon's aura, the others merely looked nauseous. The demon latched around her leg furthered the uproar once it was determined that both demonic and holy energy emanated from the child. This was theoretically impossible, but yet it was right in front of them; but none of that mattered to him except O-Rin.

"What happened to you?" he asked lowly. He moved to touch her hair, but she growled at him and the monitor on his wrist beeped in warning. Obviously, the demon inside of her sensed that he was a danger to them. One of the more novice guards got to close in trying to observe and he was clawed by O-Rin. The loss of an eye and a scar to half his face taught the rookie the lesson because he would not have learned otherwise; beware of untamed animals. That was her now. Word spread quickly, as there was little doubt that Pater knew by now.

"Are you going to destroy her?" he asked, hearing footsteps behind him.

"It has to be done." Pater stood beside Eiji. His face betrayed nothing. "Their evil has taken root in her. I sent her into the lion's den and I will atone for it." He looked away from O-Rin. "Do not let your sentimentality affect your judgments. We will accomplish what O-Rin could not do; kill the demon lord."

"The demon lord? Why would he…"

"I know O-Rin well enough to know that she would only fall prey to something stronger than herself. Only the demon lord would be able to conquer, my dau… O-Rin. He will be after his mate; that is how they are." Pater placed his hands around his back thoughtfully. "I want you to lead the others against him. Re-enforce all of our barriers and put the compound on high alert; I want everyone working on this. This entire wing is to be empty except for one guard armed with a quarter staff. Her retribution will be between the two of us. Do this now."

Eiji saluted and left. "Yes, sir." If he could not have O-Rin, then he would make sure that he had his vengeance. The demon lord would not leave their compound alive; he would make sure of it.

Pater turned to O-Rin's form and dropped his façade. "My dearest daughter, what have I done to you? You were my very best and they took you from me. I will avenge you by taking something of his," his eyes drifted toward her abdomen. "In one way, you accomplished your mission, but at the cost of yourself. Your price will not be paid in vain. Good-bye, O-Rin." He left the small room and nodded to the guard waiting outside the door. "Once she awakes, I want you to bring her to me." The guard saluted holding his quarter staff erect. It was probably the last time he would see the guard alive. _"Sacrifices…"_

21-21-21

Sesshomaru stopped in mid-air and solidified his form. An eyebrow rose as he assessed the situation and he touched the hilt of one of his swords then paused. Annoyance flittered across his features for a moment, and then disappeared. They had been trailing him for some time. He sidestepped the arc of red energy that flew towards the barrier that meant to keep him out. It struck and cracked the barrier. "I see your training has not been a total failure, Inu Yasha, but I do not require your assistance in retrieving my mate." He raised his claws as his youki spiked tremendously and raked them across the barrier.

Holy energy crackled around them as it collapsed under his greater power. "I'm here for Rin and Ryoko, you ungrateful bastard." Inu Yasha spat while trying not to be amazed at his older brother's power. It was one of those moments when he stopped to consider how little his chances would be in a fight if Sesshomaru had the mind to carry through any one of his threats.

"Do not get in my way," his form dissipated and streaked through the air towards Rin's scent. With the barrier down, it was obvious where she was located.

Inu Yasha motioned towards Kenji and the others just before they streaked off after Sesshomaru. They were about to give the hunters the fight of their lives.

On the ground, the level of tension increased to the point of near panic. The barrier was destroyed and Two S class demons and two A class demons were rushing towards the Demon Hunter Compound. For most of the demon hunters, this was a battle first. S class demons were rare to these days due to them hunting and eradicating demons before they could rise to that power level. Lower level demons were nearly extinct due to their diligence, but they were becoming more and more difficult to find. However, now they were trying to mingle with humans.

"It looks like Daddy brought friends," Jakotsu observed as he and the others walked out to join the commotion.

"This is going to the challenge that we were looking for," Bankotsu looked around. Some of the less combatant hunters were beginning to panic. "Get yourselves together or die. The elite squad will be taking point in this offensive."

"Where is Eiji?" Renkotsu asked, noticing that they were one short of their squad. "Don't tell me after all his talk he chickened out on us."

"Our illustrious leader," Jakotsu made quotation gestures, "is overseeing O-Rin's examination."

"I don't know why he bothered," Renkotsu snorted. "It's obvious she betrayed us. The poor bastard is just too short sighted to see it."

"I don't think she went so easily, but I have to admit, I want the meet the demon that took her down." Bankotsu ran his hand through his bangs. "You have to admit that we haven't had a real challenge in years and anything strong enough to get her, of all people, to turn on us has to be strong."

"Good point, Bank," Jakotsu smiled. "And so far, this demon has not failed to disappoint. I hope he's cute, that makes it more fun."

"Glad you are on board, Jakotsu," Eiji greeted as joined the rest of the squad. "We have our orders from Pater. We will take the S class demons on directly and leave the two A's for the others."

"Whatever, as long as they're dead in the end," Bank smirked. He motioned to the others then sped off with them following.

"What the hell are they doing?" Eiji cursed as he ran after his subordinates. He could not even begin to imagine how O-Rin had managed to keep them on such a tight leash. A new appreciation for her leadership skills washed over him as he tightened his grip on his sword. He would make those demons pay and then deal with the Elites and their insubordination.

First, he had to deal with the demon lord on his way to claim his O-Rin. He would not allow the monster to leave the compound. O-Rin could not be saved, but she could be avenged. Pater would lay her to rest and he would be the avenger. He owed her that since he did not get the chance to tell her his feelings. He would kill the demon lord and take over the Elites in her stead; that would be best way to honor her memory.

An alarm went off as he got closer to the area where the demons were approaching; they'd already breached the barrier. In their plans, they estimated it would take an S class demon at least an hour to break through, giving them plenty of time to scramble, but this monster broke through in seconds. O-Rin developed these defenses personally. Obviously, the demon lord must have gotten the information about the barrier and did some sort of preemptive attack on it in order to break through quickly. There was no way a demon could be that strong.

21-21-21

Sesshomaru's heart raced as he felt Rin in conflict and it was making him angry. He did not have time to deal with these humans and their petty attempts at stopping him from his goal. Getting to Rin and Ryoko was all that mattered. He would go through them and any barrier to get to them and to get her. Rin would be rescued; anything else was unacceptable. "Deal with this Inu Yasha and Kenji," he growled as his form streaked past the group of hunters moving towards them.

The hunters paused. They had not expected any of the demons to be able to literally go by them without a fight. A ruffle of doubt and excitement went through them at the challenge. "Bailed out on you, did he?" Bankotsu smirked as readied his haliburn towards the two demons in front of him.

"Four on two hardly seems fair," Jakotsu, pouted. "Only one of them is an S class demon and the A class one is the one I want."

"Are you going to talk the whole fight or run like your friend did?" Inu Yasha asked as he rushed forward. Jakostu flicked his wrist to whip his sword out in retaliation. Inu Yasha jumped back, nearly missing the sword's strike.

Eiji running in the middle of a fight was not something that surprised any of them. Their 'illustrious leader' was not an Elite. O-Rin handpicked and trained them all from the very beginning. Eiji would never understand or be up to par with them. No outsider would take her place or be apart of their group. "He's not with us. Just a substitute," Bankotsu smiled. This fight was going to awesome.

"Careful," Kenji warned coolly. He cracked his knuckles in preparation, then smirked. "These guys are not hanging around because they have some sort of death wish."

"I know what I am doing, Fox," Inu Yasha growled. He watched the men warily as they spaced themselves into formation. "I almost liked it better when you played the role of lech, this you is creepy."

"I'm afraid that I am off the market, though…" he pulled several leaves from his sleeves and held them between his fingers, "there is plenty to go around." He threw the leaves downward and several versions of him exploded into existence. "Go with Sess. He's going to do something stupid."

Inu Yasha nodded as he waited for the perfect moment to spring into action. "Wind Scar!" he cried out as he unleashed his attack suddenly.

"Stay on him, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu called out as they all prepared to dodge the attack.

21-21-21

Rin bit her lip in agony as she took in a breath; it was getting harder and harder to breathe. The dagger in her chest was well thrown despite the fact that she still killed Pater. _"Never give into the pain or show it,"_ his lesson whispered through her mind. She had to get out of this hallway. She was vulnerable to anyone who felt opportunistic. Besides, she could feel Sesshomaru coming towards her. Lying on the floor like an invalid was not going to help the situation. His concern and anger was pouring towards her like rivers in a valley. She had a feeling that she would be under his watchful eye for a long time…if she lived through this. Each breath made her think otherwise.

Brown eyes glanced toward Pater's body as she crawled her feet. A part of her distrusted the fact that he died fairly easily and quickly, but then again here she was dying herself. The man she admired and thought of as father, the man that raised her and took care of her she betrayed and killed. Not much of a trade off, but she led her family to their deaths once before, she ought to be used to it.

A stab of pain coursed through her chest again. Blood trickled from her lip from when she bit into it the pain. At least it made a distraction from her chest. She had to get to Sesshomaru or he was liable to do something stupid. Foot by painful foot she wall walked down to the entrance, leaving a trail of blood. A mixture of relief and a smirk crossed her face when she felt Sesshomaru just outside the building. A burst of strength coursed through her and she ran the last few feet to the courtyard arch when she felt it. An arm wrapped around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. "You thought you could get away, daughter?"

A scream froze her in her throat as her chest started to seize from the strain. She struggled against him as hard as she could with her dwindling strength. "I feel the youki within you getting weaker. Your pup is trying to keep you alive until your mate arrives, but I will not allow it."

Rin bucked in his arms once "H-H-Ho…"

"Just like you, my daughter, I have been keeping secrets," he answered as Sesshomaru landed in front of them. "Sesshomaru, you have dishonored my daughter."

The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed at seeing his old adversary handle his mate. The fact that the beguiling half-demon referred to Rin as daughter meant that there was probably no end to this subterfuge. He would figure out the details later; first he had to see to the safety of his mate and pup. "Naraku," he growled, rushing forward and then stopped as the dark haired man pulled the dagger from Rin's chest and held it to her throat.

"So she means something to you, then?" he laughed, watching Sesshomaru carefully. This was not how he planned it originally. He was tipping his hand to everyone ahead of schedule, but the initial groundwork was complete. It was all the Dog King's fault for foiling his assassination and mating the assassin. Naraku hated losing and he was prepared to do whatever it took to make sure the outcome was in favor. "It's a shame."

Sesshomaru balled his fist. "Let her go and I will kill you quickly."

"I think not. She has been my project for 12 years and you've gone and ruined her. I need compensation."

"Let her go!"

"Beg," Naraku taunted.

"I will not repeat myself."

"Then this is your fault," he hand tensed for a second then slid the dagger across Rin's throat.

Sesshomaru roared as he rushed Naraku. His claws scored flesh before it immediately dissipated into a purple miasma and floated away. "Next time, Sesshomaru."

"Rin," he ripped the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it around her neck to contain the bleeding. His first thought was to get her to Kagome and Kaede when a pulse rippled through his body. He was losing her! _"Unacceptable."_ He picked her up in his arms when he felt his sword pulse in time to their link. He nearly ignored it when a more urgent pulse rippled through him again. The useless sword…the one that did not cut. It was speaking to him now. His instincts were running wild as he laid her back down and held out his sword.

"Sessho… Rin!" Kagome cried out as she ran over to them. "I have to help her. She's dying!" She dropped to her knees.

"Leave her," he growled.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome began to argue when Kaede pulled her away. There was no telling what state of mind Sesshomaru was in at the moment. With Rin dying at his feet, he was liable to do something rash that could end up hurting her in the moment. None of them needed that now. Ryoko sat on her back, watching intently before yipping a few times. Sesshomaru yipped once in response and Kagome paled, thinking the worse. "Oh, Rin."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, then reopened them. Soul gatherers surrounded Rin, trying to remove her soul from her body. She held on to the ankle of her corporeal body with one hand and held a small child in another. The female child swiped at the gatherers as they tried to pry Rin's hands while the others grabbed her legs. Pride swelled in his being as he saw the women in his life fighting to stay with him. It was not too late. He would not let them down; he had to protect them. Sesshomaru sliced through the gatherers.

"His sword is emitting a strange youki," Kagome wiped her eyes as tears gathered in her eyes. She was itching to push Sesshomaru out of the way. There was a possibility that Rin could be saved; she was not ready to give up yet.

"He will save her." Inu Yasha said, walking up beside the two women. He sheathed his sword and watched his elder brother. He was not sure what was going on, but he had faith that Rin was too stubborn to die. They were going to get through this. His hand tensed on the hilt for a moment as he thought about his pack being in danger.

Rin gasped for air suddenly and grabbed her chest. There was no pain? "Sesshomaru," a pair of golden eyes watched her for a moment before the owner crushed her against him. "'Took you long enough." Sesshomaru sniffed her mark and he savored the closeness he nearly lost.

"I took the time necessary."

Rin sighed against him. She was alive, but tired and confused. "We'll argue later, just take me home." Sesshomaru said nothing as he picked her up into his arms. Everything was fuzzy towards the end…. She'd actually died and now she was healed, whole, and still pregnant. Pater slit her throat, she did remember that. She would get to the bottom of everything later.

END- Thank God!

AN: I am writing a sequel. I left some things open for just such an occasion. Look for The Spider and the Fly ….. Come into my parlor…

4/19/08

EN (Editor's Note): DarkCrystalis, the ever faithful editor, is awesome :D On a more important note, I will be editing the sequal, too (I believe), so keep an eye out for both Devon and I in the future!

© 2008 Devon Masterson

I think we know who belongs to whom in this fan fiction. The characters of Inu Yasha belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi and everyone she leased them out to, me not being one of them.


End file.
